Rebuilding Time
by darkiceone
Summary: What happens when a hanyou is seen wielding the tokijin,tenseiga and a sword with the combined power of Tenseiga and Tetsusiga? Will this hanyou child be friend or foe? read and find out...Sess/Rin pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She ran hoping she would find him soon. Wishing she would e able to feel safe once she found her father. However all of her hopes and dreams were ruined at the sight she came too. There before were both her parents lying motionlessly on the floor. She walked over to her parent's body and reached for her father's sword. Before she could use Tenseiga to bring them back she was slammed against the wall and her arms were pinned over her head. She looked at him in the eyes knowing that this was the bastard that had killed her parents.

"Hakudoshi you bastard!" She growled as she tried to break free.

"Now that is no way to speak to me…your mate." Hakudoshi growled as he leaned closer to her.

"You will never be my mate!" she growled as she began to transform.

"So, you did what no hanyou could do…well my Emeri you will be mine." Hakudoshi growled out in lust as he watched her fangs and claws grow in length and the same crescent moon that her father had appeared on her forehead

"Over my dead body…dragon strike!" Emeri yelled as she drew her father's sword.

"This is going to be interesting." Hakudoshi said as he easily avoided her attack.

"Poison whip!" she yelled as she tried to get Hakudoshi to back away form her parents' bodies. 'It's not to late…I can still bring them back.' She thought.

"Enti…burn the bodies." Hakudoshi ordered as he slammed Emeri against the wall before nailing her to it with her own sword.

"No!" she yelled.

But Emeri was to late, her parents bodies were son turned to ashes and were blown into the wind. She quickly pulled the sword out and ran. She had no idea what to do but she would not stay in a memory filled home. 'Uncle Inuyasha…he has to take over.' She thought as she made her way to her uncle's village. After gravely injuring Hakudoshi she was free to find her uncle. But fate was not on her side as she ran she continued to bleed until she fell in pain.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She whispered as she could feel the world around her fade away. But just as she was about to lose conscience she heard a girls voice say, "You will not die little one. You will live to change your future."

"Who are you?" she whispered before fading into the dark.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a familiar hut. Emeri quickly sat up and looked around only to find her families close friends. Emeri looked around and tired to face the fact that this wasn't a dream and that she wasn't dead. She was soon brought out of thought when she heard Sango say, "If you're looking for Inuyasha and Kagome they're gone."

"How long?" Emeri asked as she reached for her sword.

"You've been out for about three days. What happened to you?" Miroku answered as he handed her a blow of rice.

"Hakudoshi killed my mother and father…then I ran and I remember a woman." Emeri trailed off.

"Was she a demon? Was she working for Hakudoshi?" a worried Sango asked.

"No…is Yumi around?" Emeri asked as she stood up while placing the food down.

"She is picking herds…are you alright?" Miroku answered.

"Yes, I just want to see her." Emeri answered before leaving the hut.

"Something is wrong." Sango said.

"Indeed." Miroku added.

"Oh and don't stress…it's bad for the baby." Emeri was heard from out side the hut. 'That should keep there mind off of me.' She thought.

And just as Miroku and Sango and said she found her best friend picking herds and helping the children learn about the different uses for each herd. Once the children were gone Emeri jumped out of the tree she as she heard her best friend say, "You should be resting."

"I feel fine…it was just a scratch any way." Emeri replied as she handed her more herds.

"No, we don't even know how you healed so fast or what caused you to bleed so much. You were lying in a pool of blood without a scratch on you." Yumi explained.

"So you WILL try to stop me if I try to leave." Emeri asked as she backed away.

"In a heartbeat…why do you want to leave…your safe here." Yumi said as she got ready to stop her.

"If I stay you all will die. Please let me go." Emeri replied.

"And where do you plan to go?" Yumi asked.

"I'm going to kill Hakudoshi." Emeri answered.

"You can't go on your own, let uncle Inuyasha avenge your parents death." Yumi said.

"I may be young but my father taught me how to be strong. I'm tried of running and I **WILL** fight." Emeri growled.

"Is that so…well let the fight begin." Hakudoshi was head.

"Run Yumi!" Emeri yelled as she drew out all three of her swords.

"Be careful Emeri." Yumi said before she ran to get her parents.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Emeri roared.

And soon it began; Emeri drew her swords and the Tokijin in hopes of killing Hakudoshi once and for all. It was because of him that she never had fun as a child and it was by his hand that her parents died. As the battle went on she ignored her wounds, never once noticing that they healed as soon as they appeared. Just as she got behind Hakudoshi she forced her father's sword into him and used the other sword to cut off his left arm.

"Worthless bitch!" Hakudoshi yelled.

"I've only just began." Emeri growled as she began to transform again.

"I love it when you're like that…you just make my lust for you grow." Hakudoshi growled as he attacked.

"Dragon strike!" Emeri yelled.

"Nice try…but you can't kill me that easily." Hakudoshi growled as he once again avoided the attack.

"Stay way from her!" an enraged Yumi was heard as she aimed an arrow at him.

"Yumi!" Emeri yelled before joining her side.

"Their dead, my parents…the village…this bastard killed them." Yumi hissed as she shot arrow after arrow.

"Get one hit and I'll do the rest." Emeri whispered as she droped Tokijin and held on to her sword.

"Ok…just watch out for my arrows." Yumi answered.

"Don't worry I will." Emeri said.

"How sweet…I'll kill that human brat and I'll have you all to my self." Hakudoshi growled.

"In your dreams…Death strike!" Emeri yelled as a huge black light appeared. This attack was similar to the wind scar form Tetsusaiga but like Tenseiga it didn't hurt humans.

"Got you." Yumi whispered as she hit Hakudoshi before Emeri used her Death strike to finish him off.

Before Hakudoshi died he pulled Yumi into the attack and shoved his sword straight through her. Once the dust had cleared Emeri ran to her side and helped her up. There was blood very where and she had no idea what to do. Before Emeri could do anything Yumi looked at her best friend and said, "Please take me to the well…we have to fix this."

"But how…what does the well have to do with this?" Emeri asked as she began to make her way to the old well.

"I can open the time stream…please hurry." Yumi answered.

"Ok, just hold on." Emeri said as eh ran faster.

Once they reached the well Yumi dropped some of her blood into the well and focused all of her miko power into it. Emeri watched as a blue light slowly began to appear inside the well. But before she could ask what was going on she heard Yumi say, "It's the same time slip your aunt used…it will take you back to before they killed Naraku…kill Hakudoshi…change all of this." And before she could say or do anything she was pushed into the well and forced to go back in time to change her future.

"Please…change it for the best." Yumi said as she fell to the ground to die in peace.

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter…I am going to write a Naruto fic soon so I hope you all can read it…please send your reviews….before I post the next chapter I want at least five reviews…later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha! The jewel shard is in its forehead!" Kagome yelled as she took aim.

"Kagome get on." Sango offered as she and Kirara came along side her.

"Thanks Sango…" Kagome said as she and Shippo hopped on.

"Iron rever soul stealer!" Inuyasha could be heard.

"Hit the mark." Kagome whispered as she took her aim.

Inuyasha quickly combined his wind scar with Kagome's arrow and with in minutes the giant Oni was dead. Kagome got off of Kirara and reached for the jewel shard. It had been three years since she started her quest and she was in her final year in high school. She had greatly improved in her school work over the three years and she had also gained great control over her miko energy. Once she had the jewel she heard Miroku say, "It would seem you two left nothing of the demon to be cleaned or buried."

"Thank you Miroku, so what now? Our picnic is ruined." Kagome replied.

"We should probably head back to the village." Miroku suggested.

"Feh…weak humans." Inuyasha said but there wasn't any real anger behind it.

"Well let us make camp and set for the night." Sango said.

"I'll cook some miso soup." Kagome added.

"Feh, I want ramen." Inuyasha growled.

"Than I guess I will be catching the fish." Miroku replied.

"I'll help!" Shippo yelled.

"Ok well Inuyasha could you find us a good spot?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him.

"Lets go…it's getting late." Inuyasha growled as he offered Kagome his back.

"Thank you." She whispered low enough for him to here her. 'If only I could tell you.' She thought sadly.

Over the past three years Kagome had come to love Inuyasha more than she could ever love anyone. The more she got to know and get familiar with this time the more she realized that she couldn't stay back home. After they had set up camp Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo went to catch some fish while Kagome heated some water up for Inuyasha's ramen. Just as Shippo caught the last fish there was a splash in the water which caused Miroku to ask, "What was that?"

"It reeks of blood." Inuyasha growled as he drew Tetsusaiga.

Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha watched as a hanyou girl jumped out and took off in to the darkness of the night. Shippo jumped on to Miroku's shoulder and asked, "What was that?"

"That was a hanyou…Miroku protect Kagome at all cost, I'm going to follow her." Inuyasha said before he took off.

"Let's get back to camp." Miroku said.

"Kagome isn't going to like this." Shippo replied.

"I know but there's nothing to be done." Miroku said as he picked up their catch.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she noticed that only Miroku and Shippo came back to camp. 'Kikiyo…isn't even close by.' She thought.

"He want after a hanyou child…he said he smelled a lot of blood." Miroku answered.

"We should go; she or he might need our help." Kagome said as she grabbed her first aid kit.

"I didn't find her…the water hid her scent." Inuyasha's voice was heard as he landed beside Kagome. He slowly looked around eh camp as if making sure that everyone was there. 'Good nothing happened while I was gone.' He thought.

"What if someone was after her?" Sango asked.

"Should we go after her?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just head back to the village, we don't need any problems." Inuyasha growled before jumping into the tree above him. 'Her scent…it's familiar.' He thought.

"But…your ramen is ready." Kagome whispered before turning back to the rest of the group.

"I'll eat it!" Shippo cried.

"Aren't you going to eat Kagome?" Sango asked once she saw her taking out her sleeping bag.

"No, I'm tried I'm just going to sleep." Kagome answered as she crawled in to her sleeping bag.

"Good night." Kagome replied. "Good night Inuyasha." She whispered so that only he would hear her.

The next morning the group took off and left back to the village. Once they arrived, Kagome placed her bag in the hut and went to go look for Kaede. She left behind two disappointed people and one confused hanyou. After two years Kagome had started working on developing her miko powers with the help of Kaede. Inuyasha turned to the others and asked, "What's with her?"

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"Jerk." Sango added as she held Shippo in her arms protectively.

"Inuyasha perhaps you should go check on Kagome." Miroku suggested.

"Feh, I don't care what the wench feels as long as she can find the jewel shards." Inuyasha growled before taking off.

"He's going to check on her." Shippo said.

"Yup, come on Shippo let's get some fresh air." Sango said.

"I'll join you." Miroku replied as he followed them out.

"Just keep your hands to your self monk." Sango hissed.

She aimed her arrow at the demon filled sky. She couldn't believe the kind of cruelty that Naraku could pull out of his ass. Kaede lay on the floor with a broken arm. Kagome aimed it and closed her eyes allowing all of her miko energy to go into one arrow. Just as Inuyasha had came into view he was amazed at what he saw. Kagome was glowing a bright blue color and as soon as the arrow hit the sky the demons were purified and the sky was clear once more. 'She really has grown.' He thought as he approached the two.

"Are you alright Kaede?" Kagome asked as she dropped her bow to aide the elderly woman.

"Ye has grown in power and control child." Kaede said as Kagome began to heal her broken arm.

"Thank you Kaede…I just wish I could tell the others." Kagome said as she stopped glowing and helped her up.

"Ye has not shown them?" Kaede asked.

"No, and I don't think they have to know until I've mastered my ability." Kagome answered.

"Do ye think it is wise?" Kaede replied.

"Yes but seeing as how I've just been caught I have no choice now…come on out you guys." Kagome called out.

"We were coming to help." Miroku said as he and Sango came out.

"You too Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she picked up her bow and arrows.

"Why didn't you say anything Kagome?" Sango asked in a hurt voice.

"That was cool!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Thank you Shippo…I just thought it would be best. I have a test in a couple of days so I'll be gone for awhile." Kagome answered.

"How long of a while?" Inuyasha growled.

"A week and then I won't have to go back unless I run out of bandages." Kagome answered.

"We'll be back in seven days, lets go." Inuyasha said as he offered her his back.

"Thanks, take care." Kagome said as she got on his back.

After picking up Kagome's bag from Kaede's hut Inuyasha and Kagome left for modern day Japan. Once they got there Kagome placed her bag in her room before going down stairs to find her mother and Inuyasha in a deep conversion. Kagome walked in as she head her mother say, "Thanks you for understanding."

"Understanding what?" Kagome asked as she sat by her mother.

"Nothing, don't you have to study?" her mother asked.

"No, I took my finals early so I just thought I would go and buy some stuff so that I would be all stocked up by the time I left." Kagome explained as she leaned on her mother shoulder.

"You said you had to study." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh…yeah, I'll study after I take a bath. Bye." Kagome quickly replied before she ran up to her room. 'I wonder what they were talk about.' She thought

"I'll be go out tomorrow while Kagome is at school." Miss Higurashi said as she stood up to make dinner.

"I'll be go back through the well to pick out a gift for Kagome." Inuyasha told her before going up stairs and into Kagome's room.

After dinner Kagome sat with her books open to act as if she was studying only to fall asleep. After she had been moved and placed in bed, Inuyasha at Indian style on the floor with Tetsusaiga draped across his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That next day Kagome went to school in a daze. She still hadn't told her mother that she was graduating at the top of her class. 'I wonder if Inuyasha will go.' She thought as she leaned against the fence of the tack field. Kagome was soon brought out of her thoughts when her three friends Ayumi, Eri and Yuka's constant staring. Kagome turned to the three girls and said, "What?"

"Honestly Kagome get your mind out of the clouds." Eri scolded.

"Were you thinking abut that two timing boy friend of yours again?" Yuka added.

"Oh come on guys, I'm sure she's just nervous." Ayumi said.

"Yeah, so when is graduation day?" Kagome replied.

"Didn't you hear?" Eri asked.

"They moved up the date to the day after tomorrow." Yuka added.

"Oh well I guess I should tell my mom." Kagome said carelessly.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah I'm just nervous about my trip this summer." Kagome answered, 'one where I have to fight to live.' She thought.

"Oh, where you going Kagome-chan?" Yuka asked.

"I'm going over seas…to the united states." Kagome answered.

"Move it girls!" their coach yelled before blowing his whistle.

"I guess we'll just have to talk later." Kagome said before running off to finish the track. I wonder what Inuyasha is doing.' She thought.

Mean while Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked back to the village to find Miroku, Sango and Kaede talking while Shippo and Kirara slept peacefully. The three were surprised to see Inuyasha there but other wise they greeted him with a smile and asked him to sit down. However Inuyasha just growled and said that he had some things to do so he took off. Sango turned to Miroku and said, "That was odd."

"Indeed, perhaps Kagome has gotten ill again." Miroku suggested.

"Ye not worry Inuyasha will help Kagome." Kaede spoke.

"I suppose, should we go help him?" Sango asked.

"No then he will get defensive." Miroku answered.

"Still, I wonder what he's up to." Sango said.

Inuyasha stood by the god tree waiting for Toutosi. It had been over a month since he had asked Toutosi for the weapon. Inuyasha looked around and sniffed the air hoping that he would find Toutosi near by. "Where is that old timer? He's late." Inuyasha growled as he sat down. After waiting for half a day Toutosi appeared and landed in front of him. Inuyasha quickly stood up and growled, "What took you so long?"

"Lord Inuyasha!" the unmistakable voice of Myoga was heard.

"It wasn't easy to make what you asked you know." Toutosi said as he handed him the weapon.

"Feh, looks like you did a good job old man. Thanks." Inuyasha said as he looked over the bow. It was a deep red color and had silver string where the arrows were placed. At the center of the bow was a small whole.

"The whole is where her miko energy will be centered. She will be able to create arrows out of pure energy once she masters it." Toutosi explained.

"Is this for your mate Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga asked.

"No, this is for Kagome, she is not my mate." Inuyasha growled before taking off.

"Myoga you have stay and wait for him." Toutosi told the old flea demon.

"I know, we must find out if Tetsusaiga got a new attack." Myoga replied before heading back to the village.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and hid the bow until he could show it to Kagome's mother. She had explained thing to her and he had given his word that he would be there to support Kagome. As Inuyasha walked into the house he stopped in his tracks when he heard Kagome say, "Please mom…it's what I truly want to do."

"Kagome…you love him don't you?" her mother asked.

"I would die if it meant he would live. Mom I will visit but I feel more at home when I'm with him." Kagome answered as she hugged her mother.

"When did you grow up?" her mother asked as she held her tears.

"Sorry mom but I can't see…oh Inuyasha come in." Kagome said as she let go of her mother.

"What were you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, mom I'll go and buy the groceries. I'll be back soon." Kagome said as she stood up to leave. 'I hope he didn't hear that.' She thought.

"Wait…"Inuyasha began but before he could finish Kagome's mother interrupted him and said, "Ok be safe and don't forget anything."

"I won't by mom…I'll be back soon." Kagome call before she grabbed her mother's purse and left.

"She can't go alone." Inuyasha growled.

"And right now she needs time to think. Where's the gift?" Ms Higurashi hissed.

"I'll go get it." Inuyasha said not wanting to anger her.

"Don't take to long." She replied.

Inuyasha quickly brought his gift and showed it to Ms. Higurashi. He was surprised when she said, "She will love this."

"I just thought she could us a bow that wouldn't break so easily." He replied.

"Would you like me to wrap it for you?" she offered.

"Wrap it?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes so that she is surprised." She explained.

"Yes, I would like that…thank you." Inuyasha said.

"I'll put it in my room. Could you please wait for Kagome out side?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she walked up stairs.

Once Kagome got home she helped her mother with the groceries before going up stairs to plan and set a side what she was going to wear to her graduation. 'Will I go to college? How can I, Naraku is still alive and the jewel needs to be completed.' She thought as she got ready for bed. But in her heart she knew what she would do. She would chose to start a life with Inuyasha and her friends in the feudal era. By the time Kagome had fallen asleep Inuyasha was sitting by her bed and waiting for her to sleep.

Soon Kagome found her self walking the line and receiving her diploma. She was not only surprised but happy to see that her mother, brother and grandfather had brought Inuyasha dressed in modern day clothing to watch her graduate. 'He came…oh Inuyasha thank you so much.' She thought as she smiled and held back her tears of joy. Once the ceremony was over she ran and hugged her family before hugging Inuyasha and whispering, "Thank you…thank you for being here."

However their mood was soon killed when her three friends and Hojo approached the two. As soon as Inuyasha caught sight of Hojo he pulled Kagome to him and wrapped his arm around her as he heard Kagome say, "Hey guys."

"Hey Kagome-chan." Eri said.

"Higurashi." Hojo said as he eyed Inuyasha.

"Is this your boyfriend Kagome?" Yuka asked.

But before Kagome could answer her friends question she heard Inuyasha say, "Yes, I'm her boyfriend. My name is Inuyasha." He said in a harsh tone.

"Is this true Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh yeah it is." Kagome answered as she went along with it. 'Does he even know what this means?' she thought.

"For how long?" Yuka asked.

"Since Jr. high…I'm sorry I should have told you Hojo." Kagome said as she noticed his saddened face.

"You best treat her right, she's a good woman." Was all Hojo said before excusing his self from the group.

"So Inuyasha have you stopped two-timing our friend?" Yuka asked as she looked him over.

"Uh?" was his intelligent answer.

"Yuka!" Eri scolded. "Sorry about that Inuyasha…she's very protective of Kagome."

"Feh, I would never hurt Kagome." He growled.

"So will you be going with her in her summer trip?" Ayumi asked as she changed the subject.

"Kagome!" They heard her mother call.

"Sorry guys, come by the shrine when you get a chance. I leave in two days." Was all Kagome said before dragging Inuyasha with her. 'Thanks mama.' She thought.

"Oi Kagome what the hell were they talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing, thanks mama." Kagome said as she reached her family.

Once they arrived at the shrine, Kagome went up stairs to change while her family gathered up her gifts. By the time Kagome came back down she found Inuyasha missing. As she walked down the stairs she asked, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He went to get some air." Sota answered.

"Congratulations dear." Jii-chan said as he handed his granddaughter her gif.

"Here you go sis." Sota added.

"Congratulations dear." Her mother added as she two handed her daughter her gift.

"Thank you." Kagome said as eh began to open her gifts.

Her grandfather had given her a protective necklace that resembled the one that Inuyasha wore. Her mother and brother had gotten her a medical book that would teach her how to tend to wounds. After hugging and thanking her family Kagome went out side and found her hanyou sitting in the god tree. As she approached him she couldn't help but smile before she said, "Enjoying the view?"

"Kagome." He breathed before jumping down with a gift in hand.

'When did he…how did he…' she thought before she asked, "What's that?"

"Feh." Was all he said before he handed her the gift.

Kagome quickly opened it only to be amazed at the beauty of the weapon. Unable to hold back Kagome wrapped her arms around him before kissing him. What she wasn't expecting was for him to wrap his arms around her waist and for him to return the kiss. Once they pulled away Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Thank you…I love it."

"Feh, you need a stronger weapon not something that will easily break in battle." He replied.

"Come on my mom is making dinner." She said as she began to pull away.

"What's a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her back into his arms.

"It's…um…a boyfriend is a…he is someone that is very special to a girl." Kagome explained.

But before they could continue they heard Sota say, "Nee-chan dinners ready."

"We'll be there in a bit!" Kagome called back.

Before Inuyasha could say anything he was dragged inside and welcomed by everyone. After they ate Kagome changed and got ready for bed while Inuyasha changed back into his fire rat out fit. That night Kagome slept peacefully and overjoyed knowing that she would not regret her choice and knowing she would be happy with her new life in the feudal era.

He watched as she slept peacefully. He had never thought he, a full demon, would ever come to care for a weak human let alone a human child. 'Now I understand your words father.' He thought as he stood up to walk away. Before leaving he turned to his loyal servant and said, "I shall return, no harm will come to Rin."

"Yes my lord." Jaken said as she stood up ready to fight.

"If will cost you your life is Rin is hurt." The demon lord growled before taking off.

As he walked in the night sky he couldn't help but wonder where he would find his self. He wanted nothing more then to protect this child but he would not show it to anyone. 'Would I take her as my mate once she is grown? Would I grant her the same lifespan as mine?' These were the questions he could no longer keep in the back of his mind. He had a choice to make and once Naraku was dead he would make his choice and do what his heart desired for the first time in his entire life time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After spending two extra days in her time Kagome and Inuyasha were finally back in the feudal are. She kept her gift at her side and began to practice with it after getting some rest. Some days after their return they heard rumors of a shard not far from the village. After packing up and getting their rest the group left the village to go in search of the shard.

"That is a beautiful bow. Did Inuyasha really give it to you?" Sango asked as they relaxed in the hot spring.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either but I live him for it." Kagome answered.

"When will you tell him?" Sango replied.

"I don't know…I don't think I will ever tell him." Kagome answered sadly.

"Really Kagome you should tell him." Sango said.

"I know but he's heart still belongs to Kikiyo and he is bound to her. So until he is free to love me back I will stay silent." Kagome explained as tears ran down the side of her face.

"Kagome." Sango whispered.

But before they could continue their conversation Kagome sensed four or five jewel shards. Kagome quickly reached for one of her towels and her bow. Sango followed suite and the two made their way towards camp. But before they could reach camp Kagome said, "Shouldn't we get dressed first?"

"What if the demon attacks? Let's tell the guys that way we can change after they get the shards." Sango answered.

"But they're going to need our help." Kagome replied.

"How many shards did you sense?" Sango asked as they stopped.

"About five." Kagome answered.

"Can you put up a barrier?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but Miroku and Inuyasha are going to pick up on it." Kagome answered.

But before they could do anything they were thrown into the camp site before a huge demon with horns and long sharp claw appeared. He looked at the small group before keeping his eyes on Kagome. Kagome quickly grabbed her bow as she heard the demon growl, "Give me the jewel shards."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Miroku went to make sure they were ok.

"Inuyasha! It has five shards…one in each arm and legs and another in its forehead." Kagome said as she and Sango struggled to get up.

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine…Kirara!" Sango called as she and Kagome stood up.

But before Inuyasha or any of them could begin the battle the demon before them was slammed into the ground and its arms were the first to go. They watched as a hanyou girl with the same type of fire rat clothes as Inuyasha wore, fought the demon. But before any of them could join in she had all five of the jewel shards and was covered in blood.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked but was amazed as she watched all of the girls cuts and wounds fade away in a blink of an eye.

"Just fine…" was all she said before she was off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled thinking that some pup had run off with HIS jewel shards.

"Inuyasha…look." Kagome said as she showed him the five jewel shards form the demon and four extra that were left behind.

"Who was she?" Sango asked.

"Wasn't she the same hanyou from before?' Miroku asked Inuyasha as the girls went to go finish their bath.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you guys alone." Inuyasha answered as he kept his eyes on the direction of the girl had gone.

'Sorry about that uncle…auntie…but I can't be found out…I have to stay hidden.' She thought as she continued to run. She had no idea where she was going but she followed her gut as it led her to a hidden cave under a water fall. AS she walked in she caught on to a familiar scent that made her want to leave and stay all at the same time. Just as she was about to back out of the cave, she was thrown deeper into the cave and pinned down. Before she could react she was cut as she heard a voice say, "So…you're the one I've been looking for."

"You've never met me…how do you know that I'm the one you've been looking for?" she growled as she broke free form her grasp.

"No but by the looks of it I will meet you later on in my life." She answered as she watched her wounds heal.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she growled as she got ready to fight.

"My name is Diva and I am a very old demon. You are the only hope I have to pass down my powers." She replied.

"Why me?"

"I've given you my name and you shall state yours before I answer any other questions that you have for me." Diva stated.

"I am lady Emeri…the heir to the western lands." She stated proudly.

"Would you like something to eat Emeri?" Diva asked as she sat down and started a fire.

"NO." she answered but was soon proven wrong when her stomach let out a loud growl of hunger.

"Nice try…please sit down." Diva said as she began to cook some fish.

Emeri sat down and began to help Diva with the food that she was preparing to make. She knew and had been taught that trust was something that was to be earned but she had a strong feeling that she was safe. After they had eaten Emeri sat in front of Diva and asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"My power is very unique and I am the only one who can track it. It usually wears of those I save however it grows in strength with in you." Diva answered.

"So it's growing then why did you lore me here?" Emeri replied.

"My power lured you here because you must be trained how to control it. Should a demon find you with my gift they will be able to take it from you." Diva explained.

"I don't have time to train, I have to find and kill Hakudoshi before it is to late." Emeri growled as she stood up.

"I will only need one night to teach you every thing. I don't plan to live and I must leave behind a successor just as I was one." Diva stated calmly as she too stood up.

"And how will you teach me everything?" Emeri shot back.

Before Emeri could defend her self she was knocked out and gently placed on the floor. As the world around her began to fade she heard Diva's voice say, "By blood and by memories."

Diva pulled out her dagger and slit her wrist. 'I shall give you my power and knowledge. Naraku and his detachments must be killed.' Diva thought as she poured all of her power and knowledge into her blood as it poured into Emeri's body. Once she had given all of her power and wisdom to the sleeping child Diva became human and left her cave to welcome her fate. AS she walked along she knew what she had done and had no regrets of her actions.

"So you have given your powers to another…who is she?" a cold voice was heard.

"You should kill me now for I will not speak her name." Diva replied.

"Foolish woman, I will find her and when I do she will die and your ancient power will be mine." Naraku side before he devoured her.

Inuyasha watched as everyone slept. 'Who is she…why is her scent familiar.' He thought as he kept his eyes on Kagome. He was soon brought out of thought when he noticed that Kagome was starting to wake up. He quickly jumped out of his tree and landed beside her just as she said, "Inuyasha?"

"It's still dark...rest." he replied as he held her.

"You need to sleep too." She mumbled as she staid in his arms.

"Feh, I'm a hanyou…I don't need sleep." He growled.

"Don't worry my irritated hanyou…we will go looking for her." Kagome whispered as she finally fell back to sleep.

'How did she know?' he thought as he aura slowly made him relax enough to go to sleep.

The two were awaken the next morning by a shocked taijiya and a mused monk. Shippo wasn't surprised at all and had nothing to say. After having a quiet breakfast the group took off to go in search of the mysterious hanyou that not only killed the demon but left them with nine jewel shards. By mid day they stopped only to find a pool of blood. Kagome looked around for any sign but was forced to stop when she heard Inuyasha say, "Naraku devoured her."

"Are we even sure this is the same person." Miroku stated.

"It wasn't…this woman was human." Inuyasha replied.

"What about that girl? Was she here?" Sango asked.

"No…but we shouldn't look for her. Naraku may still be close." Inuyasha growled.

"Indeed…Naraku must be stopped." Miroku agreed.

"Kirara." Sango said as she took that as a sign to leave."

"Get on Kagome." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagura's scent..

"Was is it?" Kagome whispered.

"I smell Naraku's scent and blood…lots of it." He answered her.

It wasn't long when they ran into a village where Hakudoshi, Kagura and Kohaku slaughtered innocent people while they searched for Diva's successor. Kagome quickly got off of Inuyasha's back and got ready to fight. Kagura and Hakudoshi turned to face the small group while Kohaku was forced to continue his actions. Sango quickly jumped off of Kirara and got ready to fight.

"Hello Inuyasha." Hakudoshi said as his demon horse appeared.

"Hakudoshi you bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagura keep our friends busy...I must continue to search. Kohaku!" Hakudoshi ordered as he got on his demon horse.

"No you don't." Kagome hissed as she tried her new bow in battle for the first time since it was given to her.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled out in pain as she watched erh brother follow his orders.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dance of Dragons!" Kagura yelled.

"Hit the mark." Kagome whispered as she aimed it at Kagura's attack.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she fought to reach her brothers side.

"Go Sango…go after him!" Kagome said as she began to kill the demons that attacked the village.

"Go with her Miroku." Inuyasha growled as he began to fight Kagura.

"Kirara." Miroku said as the two caught up to Sango.

"Enjoy my Dance of the Dead!" Kagura hissed as the dead villagers began to attack the two.

"NO…let the dead rest in peace!" Kagome yelled as she stopped Kagura's attack.

"Little witch, wind Blades!" Kagura yelled.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he blocked Kagura's attack long enough to get Kagome out of the way.

"Hit the mark." Kagome once again whispered as the arrow grazed the side of Kagura's arm. And a graze was all it needed for Kagura's arm to be injured greatly by Kagome's miko energy.

"Damn it…" Kagura hissed as she got her feather and left.

Once she was gone Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and the both took off to find their friends. Kagome and Inuyasha were quickly forced to stop their search when they found a knock out and bleeding Sango and a poisoned Miroku on the floor. Kagome quickly gave him the magician while Shippo and Inuyasha stopped Sango's bleeding. After they were sure their friends were going to be alright the five of them went back to the village and were given a place to sleep for their help.

"I'm going to bring more water." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I'll go with you." Shippo said.

"Be careful." was all Kagome said as she kept her eyes on her friends.

Once they were gone Kagome sat by both her fried and cried. 'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.' She thought as she began to blame her self. But she was soon brought out of her guilt when she felt a warm felling. Gathering what miko energy she had left Kagome healed her friends before passing out of exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she walked through the familiar village she couldn't help but to feel unease. She had turned back to her regular age and back to her regular body. She had woken from the cave and ran to go in search of Diva only to come across a village she once knew as a home. 'Why are they looking at me like that? Why are they calling me filthy.' She thought. Just as Emeri was about to go deeper into the village she was stopped by a coward of man with pitch forks and stones.

"Uh…I thing I'm in the wrong village." She said as she tried to leave only to be slammed into the ground.

"Filthy half demon!" some yelled while others threw rocks at her.

"Disgusting hanyou!" the woman yelled.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled as she jumped out of the coward and ran as the sun began to set.

But before she could lose them she began to get a familiar feeling of weakness 'No, tonight's my human night.' She thought as he nails shrank and her ears came to the side of her head. As she ran she could feel them getting closer and it wasn't until they trip her and began to beat her that she realized that she wasn't safe any where. It wasn't until she felt one of the men's hand go into her hairo that she yelled, "leave me along!"

And before she knew it she had drawn out Tokijin and decapitated all of the man around her. 'Oh on…what have I done?' she thought as she ran and fled the scene where she left the bodies. Just as her feet began to go numb she ran into a clearing where she fell to her knees in tears. She was brought out of her terror and horror filled mind when she heard a voice ask, "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone…please." Emeri cried as she began to break down.

"Are you wounded little one?" the voice was heard once more as the sounds of her foot steps were heard.

Emeri turned around ready to yell and threaten the woman with her sword only to drop her sword and whisper, "Kikiyo?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked as her shinidama-chuu encircled her weapons.

"I've heard of you…please help me." Emeri said as she jumped into Kikiyo and held on to her as she cried.

Kikiyo wrapped her arms around the crying child and helped calm her. Once the young child had fallen asleep Kikiyo had her Shinidama-chuu drop the child's weapons. Kikiyo couldn't help but look at the child sleep peacefully in her arms. 'Her hair is black just as I imaged it.' She thought as she held on to her in a protective way. During the night three demons tried to kill them but Kikiyo killed them without a second thought. She would protect this child as she was her own.

That morning Sango and Miroku woke up to find a sleeping Kagome and a very worried hanyou. Sango quickly got up and realized that she was completely healed. Inuyasha quickly looked over both his friends before his attention was brought back to Kagome when he heard Shippo say, "Kagome you're up!"

"Ummm…morning to you two Shippo." She replied as she sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What happened? Why did you pass out?" Inuyasha asked as he began to sniff her to make sure she was ok.

"Oh I tried to heal Miroku and Sango and I think I did and then I got so tried." Kagome explained as she quickly turned to check on her friends.

"Kagome are you sure?" Miroku asked in a very serious voice.

"Yes…I was worried…are you guys ok?" Kagome asked as she got up to stretch her legs.

"Thank you Kagome-chan." Sango said as she also got up.

"What aren't you telling us monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"The only miko's that are able to heal wounds with energy alone are the ones who devote their practice to healing." Miroku explained.

"So Kagome shouldn't be able to do this?" Shippo asked as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"No, it's just she would have needed years of practice before she could do this." Miroku answered.

But before any of them could say anything else they heard the heads man voice say, "Breakfast is red, we would like you to join us."

"Thank you…we will be there shortly." Kagome replied.

"Let us eat." Miroku said as he led the way out.

Kikiyo watched as the final transformations finished and as the once human child became a much older hanyou girl. Kikiyo laid the girl down and used her shinidama-chuu to hold her down until she felt the girl could be trusted. However her actions soon had her questioning her self. 'Would I have done this to our children…if I would have had a child with Inuyasha.' Kikiyo thought sadly as she watched the young girl sleep. However she was soon forced to stop in her thought when she began to wake up. Once her eyes were open Kikiyo chose that moment to ask, "Who are you?"

"Uh, Kikiyo you really shouldn't be so up tight." She aid as she easily got up.

"What is your name?" Kikiyo demanded as she tried to shock the hanyou girl only to have it thrown back at her.

"Sorry about that but my aunt is very protective and give me this." She said as she showed Kikiyo a beaded necklace similar to Inuyasha's before adding, "Oh and I'm Emeri."

"You don't belong in this time…who are you?" Kikiyo demanded.

"I am Sesshomaru's only daughter and I a here to prevent my fathers death." Emeri answered as she looked Kikiyo in the eye.

"How did you get through the well?" Kikiyo questioned.

"That does not matter but I must get going." Emeri answered in a tone that was similar to that of her fathers.

"Allow me to help you…I must correct a wrong." Kikiyo whispered sadly.

"Don't worry…my uncle will forgive you…but he no longer wishes to die." Emeri explained as she got ready to leave.

"He wishes to live with my reincarnation." Kikiyo whispered sadly.

"That may be true but since you and Kagome share the same soul you are also my aunt." Emeri explained as she turned to face Kikiyo. "So once I've killed Hakudoshi I will come looking for you auntie. I don't want to leave you alone."

"And I will be in search of you…my nice." Kikiyo replied as her shinidama encircled her.

With their final good byes Emeri went her way while Kikiyo went hers. 'My…my nice.' Kikiyo thought as tears ran down the side of her face. Mean while Sesshomaru threw back Hakudoshi while Rin staid out of sight. Just as Sesshomaru with drew his Tokijin he heard Rin's cry for help. 'Rin.' Was all he thought as he turned to see the same boy form before grab her.

"Well it would seem the mighty Sesshomaru does have a weakness." Hakudoshi mocked.

"This Sesshomaru des not care about a human child." He growled.

"Well then you wouldn't care if she dyed." Hakudoshi shot back as he had one of Naraku's insects inject her with poison.

"Rin!" Jaken was heard.

"Not even your sword of healing will save her." Hakudoshi said as he and Kohaku disappeared.

Sesshomaru quickly picked up Rin and felt her forehead burn up. 'My brother's wench will heal her.' He thought as he took off in a ball of light. He had no idea that he would pass by his hanyou daughter in his search for his brother. He would take his brothers wench and would have her heal Rin before letting her go.

"Inuyasha we have to set up camp." Miroku said as he pointed out the setting sun.

"We'll stop up a head…there's a river near by." Inuyasha growled as he walked ahead of the group.

"You don't have to be so rude." Sango said.

"I'm sure he's just worried." Kagome replied as she took his side.

'Why does she always defend me?' he thought as he began to relax.

"I'm hunger." Shippo said.

"Inuyasha can we please stop here?" Kagome asked.

"Feh weak humans." Inuyasha growled but stopped as they requested.

"Could you get some fire wood Miroku?" Sango asked as she and Kagome began to set camp.

But before they could continue Inuyasha had Tetsusiga and was tense up. Before Kagome could grab her bow she was pulled and held by the back of the neck. Inuyasha saw as Kagome was held and as Jaken appeared with a passed out Rin. Inuyasha took a step forward and growled, "Put her down."

"I don't think so little brother. Your wench is going to heal Rin." Sesshomaru growled as he got ready to leave.

"My lord her breathing has stopped." Jaken was heard.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

'Rin…she's dying.' Kagome thought as she quickly blasted Sesshomaru and pulled Rin into her arms. Before anyone could do anything they heard her say, "Stay still…Sesshomaru if you trust me then just stay and wait."

"Kagome?" Shippo whined.

Miroku watched in amazement as Kagome used her miko energy and used it to not only purify the poison with in the girl but heal the wound that was left. Once Kagome was done she carefully placed Rin down and stood up. She was tried again and could barely stand. But that didn't stop her from using the last of her strength to turn to Sesshomaru and say, "If you truly are thankful please stay and wait till Rin wakes up with us." before she fell forward.

"My lord shall I fetch Rin." Jaken was heard.

"No…we shall stay." Sesshomaru was heard as he used his tail to bring Rin to him.

"Kagome would never hurt a child." Shippo said as he recognized Sesshomaru's sniffing as a sign of reassurances.

"Miroku is there anything was can do?" Sango asked as she watched a worried hanyou sniff and fuse over Kagome's sleeping form.

"Why did you need her help? You have the Tensiga." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to bleed into a red color.

"Inuyasha please calm down." Miroku said.

"Naraku's poison would have destroyed her body." Sesshomaru answered before saying, **.:stupid pup.:** in inuyouki language.

But before Inuyasha could completely lose it he felt Kagome's aura wrap around him and calm him. That night everyone felt uncomfortable before the demon lord that was with them. No one knew what to expect or what would happen once Kagome woke up but they all slept a restless nigh. 'Please wake up soon.' Inuyasha thought as he kept his eyes on his Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha was surprised to see his brother join their journey back to the village when Kagome never woke up. Rin had been the first to wake and was the one to wake everyone up. By the time they reached the village everyone was confused and distracted by the demon lords presences. After Kaede and Sango had helped Kagome to wake up with a special tea Kagome got up and walked out side to see Rin playing with Shippo and Inuyasha in a stare off with his brother. The others were brought out of their activities when they heard Kagome call to Rin.

"Kagome your all right!" a happy Shippo was heard.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Rin can you come here please." Kagome replied.

"Rin do not move." Sesshomaru growled.

"So you did as I asked…I'm sorry for blasting you but Rin needed my help. I need to see if the poison is completely out of her system." Kagome explained as Inuyasha took to her side.

"Rin move." was all Sesshomaru said.

After Kagome had given Rin some medicine to take she gave Sesshomaru some extra pills and told him to feed one to her when she was feeling sick. Once they were gone Kagome and Sango left to the spring to bathe while the two mane were left to stay and guard the village. Days after they were still in the village hoping to find some word of the jewel shards or of Naraku. AS Miroku watched Sango train Kagome in the art of hand to hand combat he couldn't help but say, "It would seem Kagome will no longer need protecting."

"Feh…you weak humans always need protecting." Inuyasha growled before jumping into the air and disappearing.

"What wrong with Inuyasha?" an exhausted Kagome asked as she and Sango approached the perverted monk.

"What did you say to him monk?" Sango asked as she swung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

"I merely pointed out that Kagome would soon b e able to protect her self." Miroku answered in an innocent voice.

"Sango?" Kagome said as she held her bow close to her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango replied in a worried voice.

"Look after Shippo for me. I'm going to go look for Inuyasha." Kagome said as she began to walk away.

"It will be dark soon Kagome, would you like me to go with you?" Sango answered.

"No…I'll be fine." Kagome answered as she walked off.

"Don't worry Sango...Kagome is more then capable of taking care of herself." Miroku said as he laced one hand over her bottom.

"Thank you….you pervert!" Sango yelled as she slapped him across the face before carrying little Shippo back to the hut they all shared.

'Why do I put up with him?' Sango thought angrily as she walked away.

Kagome walked through the forest while following Inuyasha's aura. She only had to walk and track him for a while before she realized where he was hiding. Kagome walked into the clearing and was surprised to find ha Inuyasha was not at the god tree. 'Uh…I guess I could catch my breath before I go back to the village.' Kagome thought as she sat at the base of the god tree. Kagome had just begun to relax when she heard a voice say, "You shouldn't be out alone."

"I'm fine…you're the one who's going to get hurt if you don't leave me alone." Kagome replied as she opened her eyes to face the snake demon before her.

"Stupid human…I'll devour your soul!" it roared.

But before it could reach her the snake demon was torn to peaces while Kagome picked her self up. Before she was completely standing us she was quickly pinned to the god tree and growled at. Kagome looked into his enraged eyes knowing that any sudden moment would just anger him more. It wasn't until she heard him ask, "Weren't you going to kill him?"

"I knew you'd save me…you always do." Kagome whispered as she tried to get free.

"Feh." Was all he said as he dropped her.

"Inuyasha….sit." Kagome hissed as eh rubbed her sore bottom.

"What the hell was that for?!" he growled in anger as he began to get up.

"Sit." Kagome repeated in anger as she ran back to the village. 'Jerk.' She thought all the way there.

Once she reached the village Kagome entered Kaede's hut and got into her sleeping bag without a word. Sango and Miroku staid silent and the two decided to follow her example and they too went to bed. The next morning Kagome was up before any one else and went for a walk. After walking around for most of the morning Kagome found herself by the well. 'I don't belong here…I should just complete the jewel and leave.' She thought sadly as she sat against the old well. "I haven't even told Inuyasha." She told her self out loud.

"What haven't you told me wench?" came his irritated growl as Inuyasha was seen walking out of the forest and into the clearing.

"Inuyasha." She said out of shock.

"You shouldn't be out on your own." He scolded as he made sure that there were no demons near by.

"I just needed to think." Kagome spoke softly.

"Well?" he asked as he sat by her.

"Well what?" Kagome repeated as she turned to face him.

"What haven't you told me wench?" he growled out in frustration.

"Oh, well I'm staying in this time until I run out of supplies." Kagome answered.

"So your done with your school? And your tests?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to figure out what she was saying.

"Yes, I'm done with schooling." Kagome answered.

"What about your family?" Inuyasha asked as he showed that he did care about her feelings and for once showed that he understood why she went back to her time.

"They understand that I have to finish the quest. Come on lets go catch some fish." She explained.

'Is she…is she saying that she will stay with me?' Inuyasha thought as he allowed her words to sink in. But he was soon brought out of thought when he felt Kagome take hold of his hand to drag him to the stream.

As Inuyasha caught some fish Kagome began a fire and waited to be handed the fish. Ay they waited for their food to be cooked Kagome couldn't help but to feel joy and happy. However she wasn't the only one to notice her sudden mood change as Inuyasha noticed her eyes shine with happiness. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Why are you so happy?"

"The fish is ready." Kagome said as she handed him his fish. After a while of eating in silence Kagome placed her food down and said, "I'm just happy…I'm happy that I get to be with you in peace."

"Feh…are you sick or something." He replied as he looked away to hide his growing blush.

Kagome took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh before saying, "Never mind just forget about it."

And with that said everything was quiet once more. Kagome had been sure he would have said something but was proven wrong when he kept quiet as he continued to eat his fish. Just as she had gotten up to put out the fire Kagome was pulled back down and on to Inuyasha's lap. But before she could even ask him what he was doing she heard him say, "I'm glad too…I'm glad we're together alone."

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I'd like to show you something…get on." Inuyasha said as he picked her off of the ground.

"But what about the others?" Kagome asked.

"They shouldn't worry…come on get on." He said as he offered her his back.

"Ok." She said as she got on and held on tight. 'I wonder where he's taking me.' She thought as she enjoyed the landscape around her.

"Close your eyes." She heard Inuyasha say after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Kagome replied as she wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"Close your eyes." He repeated.

Without another word Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She had no idea what he was up to or why he was being so kind but she would not question him…she would simply trust him. Just as they stopped Kagome was helped off his back and was pulled forward until she heard Inuyasha say, "You can open your eyes now."

Kagome opened her eyes and was amazed at what she saw. Inuyasha had taken her to a beautiful water fall that was surrounded by wild flowers. There was a small fire it that hadn't been used in a while and some logs to sit on. After taking in the site, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and hugged him as she said, "Thanks you for showing me this…I love it…I love you." As she finally built up the courage she needed to tell him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he began to realize the truth.

"I love you." Kagome repeated as she closed her eyes to add, "I know your heart belongs to Kikiyo but I love you and I can't hold it in. I will stay by your side until they day Kikiyo take you to hell." She finished as she lost the battle against her falling tears.

Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in such a protective way that nothing on earth could possibly hurt her. As she cried her self to exhaustion Inuyasha's blood began to boil. 'Must protect mate…must mark mate.' It roared as Inuyasha not only tried to calm the crying girl but to keep his demon blood under control. AS Kagome cried and held on to him, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel useless and worthless for he was unable to help the one thing be treasured most since he had been freed from the god tree. Once Kagome had fallen asleep Inuyasha held on to her and could only wish that he was able to stop her tears.

'Would I really leave her for Kikiyo? Would I really leave a woman who loves me as a hanyou and nothing else?' Inuyasha thought as he carried the sleeping girl to the village they now called home. 'No…I will avenge Kikiyo's death by killing Naraku. I will ask to be freed…free to live a life with the woman I love.' He thought as he began to enter the edge of the village. However his thinking was soon cut short when a very worried Sango and Shippo approached him. Before they could say or do anything that would probably wake Kagome he said, "She's sleeping."

"Is Kagome alright?" Miroku asked as he joined the four of them.

"Yes, she just over used her miko energy. I was seeing if she really did know how to fight." He answered.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled in anger.

"Shh…" Shippo said as he noticed his adoptive mother starting to wake.

After placing Kagome in to her sleeping bag Inuyasha sat close by her and kept to his self. Sango and Miroku merely stared at the two before they too went to bed. That night Inuyasha would sleep in a peaceful sleep knowing that he was not only loved but loved as what he was, a hanyou.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He watched as she ran around and gathered the flowers she wanted. She would find her self food and would not bother him with any complaints. She had proven herself worthy more then once. 'I will make her my mate.' He thought as she smiled and laughed. Rin had shown that she not only cared for the demon lord that and brought her back form death but for Jaken as well. She had proven that when she went in search of the plant that would cure Jaken form his death bed. She had proven her self loyal when she beat the monks who had tried to keep her from her demon lord.

'Would she be my mate…I whom she looks to as a father?' Sesshomaru thought as he sat under a tree. After Kagome had healed Rin he began to think about his actions. They were currently on their way back to the western lands. Just as Sesshomaru was about to fall asleep in deep thought he was awaken when her heard Rin say, "Lord Sesshomaru…Lord Sesshomaru…these are for you!" as she ran toward him with both hands filled with picked flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru has no use for such things." Jaken scolded the girl.

"Rin picked these for you my lord." She said as she offered him the flowers.

Without saying anything to either one of them, Sesshomaru accepted the flowers and closed his eyes to continue with his thoughts. After traveling for the rest of the day Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were back in the western lands and within the castle walls. One they were in the main hall, Sesshomaru was approached by ten servants, five of which were demons and five of which were humans. Sesshomaru turned to his humans' servants and said, "Feed and bathe Rin. She is to be watched and kept safe. If she is hurt you will be killed…Rin go with them."

"Yes my lord." was all the child said before following the five girls out.

"My lord?" on of the demons called.

"What has happened in my absences?" Sesshomaru asked once Rin was out of the room.

"There has been word of rebels starting to gain power." His general answered, "They plan to over throw you and get the humans free."

"Pathetic humans, they will never successes." Jaken was heard.

"No, they have not been able to." One answered.

"What shall we do my lord?" another asked.

"Let them build their army but they will not be allowed into our lands. More guards are to be posted on each of the boarders." Sesshomaru answered.

"What of the castle my lord? Their will be no guards left to guard the castle." his general asked.

"I will no longer be in search of Naraku. You have your orders now go." Sesshomaru growled.

"My lord?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken send for my brother…Naraku may be involved in this." Sesshomaru ordered as he stood up.

"What should I tell him my lord?" Jaken asked as he followed Sesshomaru.

After writing a letter and handing it to Jaken he said, "Give this to Inuyasha…do not return until my brother is with you."

"Yes my lord." Jaken stated before leaving the demon lords side.

Once Jaken had left Sesshomaru went in search of Rin. After a while of Tracking down her scent Sesshomaru found Rin in the library with one of the demon guards watching over her just as he had ordered. What surprised him the most was that the guard was teaching Rin how to read and write. 'They have acknowledged her as my daughter…soon they will acknowledge her as my mate.' Sesshomaru thought before he said, "Rin…come." before walking.

"Rin has to go now…bye." She said as she ran out after Sesshomaru.

Rin quickly followed Sesshomaru knowing that she should not say anything unless he said she could speak. Once they reached the garden Sesshomaru allowed her to pick some of the follower before asking, "What were you doing?"

"Rin was learning how to read and write. That nice man said that I should learn." She answered truthfully.

"Do you know how to write well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, Rin was never taught anything unless it was about planting and cooking."

When Sesshomaru said nothing Rin took it as a sign to go back to what she was doing. After a while of watching Rin, Sesshomaru called for a servant to watch her while he continued to plan his attack. His guards were already in place and the castle was left with only ten guards while they army was guarding the lands. After checking at each points and boards Sesshomaru returned to the castle to find a sleeping Rin and everything at peace. 'So this is how you felt when you had your human wife and hanyou child…I finally understand chichi-ue…I finally understand your words.' were the demon lords final thought before he too fell sleeping the same room as the sleeping child.

Inuyasha had been thrown back and slammed against a tree. The group of humans, demons and one hanyou had been traveling and were soon attacked by a power hungry demon that planned on stealing the jewel shards they had. Just as he began to get up he heard Kagome yell, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome watch out!" Sango was heard as she flew in and pulled her out of the way.

"Fox fire!" Shippo was heard as he began to join in the fight.

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed as he got up.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled once Kagome was at a safe distance.

Just as Kagome drew an arrow every one watched as the demon they fought went up in flames. Inuyasha took the opportunity and checked to see if Kagome was alright. But before any of them could ask about what had just happened, they watched Sesshoamru's servant toad land before them on the two head dragonet. Inuyasha quickly place his self in front of his pack and growled out, "Where is he? Where is my bastard of a brother hiding?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she joined his side. 'I don't feel Sesshoamru's youki around.' she thought.

"This is for you Inuyasha-sama." Jaken stated in such a respectful tone that it shocked everyone.

'What the…did something happen to my brother?' Inuyasha thought as he tried to get rid of the cold feeling that ran down his spine.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Has something happened to Sesshomaru?" Kagome added.

"Everything is explained in the letter." was all Jaken said before staying silent.

Everyone waited in silence as Inuyasha read his brothers letter. While Miroku, Sango and Shippo kept their eyes on Jaken, Kagome took the time to notice Inuyasha's face. She watched as shock, surprise and some unknown emotion crossed his face. 'What the hell…is this even my brother?' Inuyasha thought as he finished reading his brothers letter. Once he was done reading it he looked at Jaken and said, "How fast does he need me there toad."

"Lord Sesshomaru stated to take you back to the castle after you've read his letter. Are you ready to go?" Jaken replied.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you think for one minute that you're going alone." Sango hissed.

"We are your friends and we WILL help you." Miroku added.

"Lead the way toad." Inuyasha growled as he said nothing but for once gave in to help that was offered to him.

"Yes Inuyasha-sama." Jaken said as he pulled the reins on the two headed dragonet and led the way.

After traveling for hours the group broke camp and settled for the night. Jaken staid close to the dragnet while Shippo slept with Kirara and Sango. Miroku staid close to Sango while Kagome slept in Inuyasha's arms. 'I hate to mark her as taken…I won't let nay one near Kagome.' were Inuyasha's last thoughts as he fell a sleep with Kagome's aura surrounding his youki.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been two days and they were nearing the western boarders. Jaken and Inuyasha were for once in agreement saying that they needed to move faster. It was the beginning of their third day and so far they had made good ground. Kagome road on Inuyasha's back, Sango and Miroku road on Kirara while Shippo traveled with Jaken on the dragonet. 'I wonder why Sesshomaru asked for help…it's not like him.' Inuyasha thought as they reached a rest area. But just as they were about to stop he picked up the scent of blood and Naraku's scent, so before they could even stop he said, "Naraku's close…let's go." as he led the way.

"Could it be Hakudoshi?" Sango asked.

"Smells like it." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha-sama…what shall I do?" Jaken asked as he came alone side him.

"Go to Sesshomaru; tell him to guard the castle and to have medics ready." Inuyasha ordered as he slowly but surely came to think like a lord.

"Of course Inuyasha-sama." was all the toad demon said before leaving the group to report to his demon lord.

"Kohaku." Sango whispered but was still heard by Inuyasha.

Just as they crossed the clearing they saw a hanyou girl rip out the jewel shard form Kohaku's back before turning to face Hakudoshi. The two were surrounded by bodies of both human and demons. Before Sango could reach or try to get to her brothers body she was held back by a worried Miroku. Before Sango could scream or do anything they were all kept silent as they heard her tainted voice say, "Your next Hakudoshi."

"Silly pup…do you honestly think you can kill me?" Hakudoshi mocked as he placed his barrier.

"Watch me." she hissed as she drew two swords and attacked. AS she attacked the others watched in amazement as she changed into a much older form.

"Inuyasha…how are we going to sued her…she's lost it." Kagome asked.

"Dragon strike! Death strike!" the hanyou girl yelled as her attacks easily broke Hakudoshi's barrier.

Enti!" Hakudoshi called.

Inuyasha watched as this hanyou fought like hell to kill this demon. He watched as her blood covered claws ripped a part the demon horse before taking their aim at Hakudoshi. 'Her markings…they're the same.' Inuyasha thought as he watched her get beaten and torn. He was brought out of thought when he saw Hakudoshi pin her to the tree and slowly stab her through her stomach.

"Inuyasha we have to do something." Kagome yelled.

"Stay back." he growled as he drew Tetsusiga out.

"You smell good…join me and be my mate." Hakudoshi growled in lust as he lowered his other hand to her thigh.

"Get off!" she yelled as she threw him off and fell to her knees.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

Hakudoshi quickly disappeared into a could of miasma and left the hanyou girl with the small group. 'Auntie Sango…I'm sorry you had to see that.' she thought ass eh forced her self up and sheathed both the swords she had drawn. Her demon blood still ran pure but as she got closer to Kohaku's body she drew the Tenseiga. But before she could use it Sango stood up and made another whole in her stomach which only caused her to bleed more. AS if nothing had happened the hanyou girl swung her blade before she was thrown as she heard Sangyo yell, "Bitch! Stay away!"

"Sis…sister?" Kohaku's faint voice was heard.

"I'm sorry." was all she said before she fell forward in a pool of her own blood.

"How did this child get a hold of the Tenseiga?" Miroku asked.

"Look!" Shippo yelled.

Everyone watched as the hanyou girl slowly began to turn into a child. She looked over the group before her before smiling. Just as she was about to fall forward once more she was caught by Inuyasha. She smiled at him and Kagome who was now by his side and said, "Sorry…I'm so sorry uncle." before the world around her went black.

"Did she just say uncle?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome…here is Kohaku's jewel shard." a very relieved and guilty filed Sango was heard as she and Kohaku stood.

"Thanks…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome can you stop the bleeding?" Inuyasha asked as he lie the sleeping girl down.

"Of course…Sango can you help me?" Kagome replied as she took out her medical supplies.

"Yes, Kohaku stay with Miroku." Sango said as she joined Kagome.

"Has your brother ever…" Miroku began.

"My brother would never tough a human." Inuyasha answered, 'But there's no mistake…her scent is that of the child that follows him around everywhere.' He thought.

"Oh my god." Kagome was heard while was followed by Sango's shocked gasp.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her wounds…they're all gone." Sango answered.

"Inuyasha…can a hanyou heal that fast?" Shippo asked.

"No…let's go…we need to reach the castle before the end of the day." Inuyasha said as he picked up the child.

"I will run along side you." Miroku said.

"I'll go with Shippo." Kagome added.

Before they left Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and bit down where her neck and shoulder met, but before she could say anything Inuyasha had taken off not at all wanting to explain things to her. Once they reached the castle Inuyasha had the servants give each of them a room while he carried the sleeping girl to his brother. He could get some answers and he would not leave him be until he got his questions answered. Just as Inuyasha reached the main doors, they were thrown open and his brother was heard, "Get in."

"Children are not allowed in here." The general was heard.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk." Inuyasha growled as he clearly showed that he was serious.

'That scent.' Sesshomaru thought before he growled out, "We were planning the war."

"Return after we've eaten." Inuyasha ordered the general knowing that he had to listen now that Sesshomaru had accepted him as a brother.

"Yes my lord." The general and some of the guards replied as they stood up and left.

"What is it little brother?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Why does this hanyou have the Tokijin and the Tenseiga in her with her." Inuyasha asked as he got straight to the point.

"I would never take a pathetic human let alone have a hanyou child." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to bleed into a red color.

"Then why does she have the Tokijin and the Tenseiga in with her?!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Jaken…lead my brother to the empty room that is closes to mine. Leave the girl in my room." He ordered.

"I'm not leaving this pup with you, so you either tell me why or what it is your thinking about doing with this girl." Inuyasha growled.

'Father and uncle really didn't get along.' The now waking hanyou thought as she listened in on their conversation.

"I do not have to explain myself to a filth half demon." Sesshomaru growled out in a dangerous voice.

'Oh…sorry Chichi-ue but I have to do this.' Were her last thoughts before she threw Inuyasha and stood up straight. "Sorry." Was all she said before she attacked Sesshomaru.

"Foolish half breed." Sesshomaru growled as she attacked him.

But before anyone could get to them Sesshomaru was thrown down and forced to keep still. Just as Inuyasha was about to pull the girl away he watched as she dug her blood covered claws into what was let of Sesshomaru's right arm. Once that was done she fell to the floor in tears know her fate was sealed. 'Never attack pack member or be thrown out…I hope auntie Kikiyo is close by.' She thought as she couldn't help but cry.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry." was heard form the hanyou child. .:pup sorry.: she barked as she got ready to leave. But just as she was about to run out she was caught by none other then Sesshomaru him self. As soon as she was held from the back of her neck she quickly submitted to her father. But before Inuyasha could say anything Sesshomaru let out an enraged growl before asking, "Who are you?"

.:pup sorry.: she growled.

"Sesshomaru? How'd you get your arm back?" a confused Inuyasha asked as he approached the two.

"It's a gift…I'm sorry…my name is Emeri…" she replied.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm…I'm your daughter." She answered.

"Inuyasha? We heard a crash." Kagome was heard as she and the others including Rin ran in.

"Lord Sesshomaru…your arm has been restored!" the general exclaimed.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru roared as he drew Tokijin.

"My lord?" a shocked Rin was heard.

"Mom…" Emeri whispered loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear her.

"I'll give you the night…then you will explain everything." Inuyasha growled as he pushed everyone out of the room so that the two were left alone.

"Leave!" Sesshomaru roared as he dug his claws into the child's neck which caused her to bleed.

Once they were gone Sesshomaru dropped the bleeding child only to realize that she had stopped bleeding shortly after the cut was made. 'Her scent…is a mixture of mines and Rin's but…there is something else.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched his daughter back away in fear and sadness. He heard her whimpers of submission and apology as she backed away and kept her eyes down. Once she reached the wall Emeri looked up at her father and said, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'll go and never come back." She cried.

"How did you get here?" Sesshomaru asked as he ignored her groveling.

"I…Yumi time stream in the old well that uncle and auntie use to use." She explained as she got into a small ball.

"Why do you have the Tokijin? How is it you can wield it?" Sesshomaru asked as he couldn't help but stare at the three swords. 'The third must be the one that I will have made to seal her demon blood.' He thought.

"I…I inherited it after Hakudoshi attacked…I can wield it because you thought me how to control my demon blood." She answered in such a faint whispere that it was obiass that she didn't want to tlk about it.

'She can control her demon blood.' Sesshomaru thought before saying, "Get up and show me."

"I…I can't." Emeri said as she slowly stood up. "I lost a lot of blood in my fight with Hakudoshi."

"Get up and follow me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I can't…I have to leave…"Emeri answered as she looked around the war room.

Without saying a word Sesshomaru walked over to his daughter and picked her up by the back of the neck. Emeri quickly tried to get free only to be growled at. Once they exited the room she could feel the stares of demons, and humans alike. 'What is he doing? Will he…will he punish me in front of everyone.' Emeri thought sadly. Suddenly she was thrown into the room and caught by her uncle as she heard her father say, "Watch the girl…Inuyasha come with me." before walking out.

"Are you ok?" a worried Kagome asked as she took her from Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as she jumped out of his arms and into an empty comer of the room.

"Inuyasha…you should go." Miroku said.

"We'll watch her." Sango added as she kept close to her sleeping brother.

Inuyasha left the room and found his brother with Rin in the garden. Without saying a word Inuyasha sat by his brother and waitef for him to speak. He had no idea what Sesshoamru had to tell him or if it was important but something told him tha the had to listen and hel his brother for the first time in his life. After sitting in silence for five minutes Sesshomaru took in a deep breath before saying, "She is my pup."

"Do you know the mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her mother plays before you." Sesshomaru answered.

"Your such a bastard." Inuyasha growled as he turned to face his brother.

"This Sesshomaru would never dishonor his self in such a way. She used the very well you and your wench use." Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"How old is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"About ten summers old…Inuyasha has she been able to heal?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, why?" Inuyasha replied.

"Something…someone has altered my child's scent and power. I must ask that you help me find who it was." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to face his brother.

"I will help." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru gave a nod of understanding and said, "Come Rin."

After watching his brother leave Inuyasha went back to the room to find a half asleep Kagome had a sleeping Shippo. Inuyasha looked around and was about to go in search of his nice when he heard Kagome's sleepy filled voice say, "She went to her own room…please just come to bed." And without any other word Inuyasha joined Kagome in bed and held her close to him. Ever since Inuyasha had left his mark on her, Kagome had began to feel a closer link with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'I'm sorry father…uncle…but if I kill these servants of Naraku you will be able to kill Hakudoshi and Naraku. Please forgive me.' Emeri thought as she finished writing her letter to her father. After leaving her letter, Emeri walked out and made her way to the site where the battle would take place. She had no idea how many she going to have to kill but she knew that she could and would win in order to save her parents life. Soon the son rose and everyone was up walking around and getting ready to fight. Just as Inuyasha was about to exit the room the door was thrown open and an enraged Sesshomaru was heard say, "You worthless half breed" before he attacked.

But before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could begin their battle Kagome put each of them in a barrier before saying, "What's going on? Why did you attack Inuyasha?"

"My daughter is missing after I had ordered my worthless brother to watch her." He growled in anger.

"If she left, she left out of her own free will. Did she leave anything?" Kagome replied.

"She probably left a letter." Inuyasha growled.

"Ok Sesshomaru will please give me your word that you will not attack Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she got out of bed.

"You have my word as lord of the western lands." He stated calmly.

"Thank you…I'll get Sango and…' Kagome began to say as she lowered the barrier only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru who growled out, "Inuyasha take over and watch over Rin." as he walked out.

"What? No where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha growled in confusion. 'I can't run these lands; no one will listen to a hanyou.' He thought.

"You WILL lead these lands until I return." Sesshomaru growled before turning into a small ball of light.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. But before he could go after his half brother Kagome and Inuyasha were approached by Sesshomaru's general and head adviser.

"Inuyasha-sama!" they called.

"They have entered our lands…they are led by a demon called Hakudoshi." He general said.

"Damn it…get what troops we have left and follow me. Kagome get Sango and Miroku." He ordered as he turned to leave.

"Where do we meet you my lord?" the head adviser asked.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked in worry.

"I'm going to get Shippo, Rin and Kohaku…meet me in the court yard." Was all he answered before he disappeared.

After seeing both demons hesitate Kagome faced them and yelled, "You heard hi…move!" while letting out a little bit of her miko energy.

Sesshomaru ran as he followed the scent of his daughter. AS her scent got closer he could smell the scent of rotting bodies and blood. He was enraged to know that his daughter had disobeyed his orders and was off in danger. He refused to believe that he was actually worried so instead he convinced himself that he was just enraged by her disobedience.

"Dragon strike!" Emeri yelled as she fought her way through demons to reach her mean enemy.

"Bring her to me!" Hakudoshi was heard.

"Death strike!" Emeri roared as she changed between swords to stay ahead. 'He got older...he changed.' She thought as she grew closer to him.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Emeri growled as she began to transform.

As she fought and killed anyone who stood in her way, Emeri allowed her demon blood enjoy the kills they both made as they planned to take their revenge on Hakudoshi. All it took was a signal strike from Tokijin combined with Kenshuga for all the demons that were in her way to disappear into the underworld. As Emeri approached Hakudoshi she growled in pure hate.

"Come my mate…that is no way to great me." Hakudoshi stated calmly as he advanced toward her.

"Hakudoshi…you will never touch me…and matter how old you make yourself you will never win." Emeri growled as she herself began to age. "

"It would seem the demon of ages did choose you're…another bonus for the mate I've chosen." Hakudoshi relied as he withdrew his sword.

"That may be true however you will not escape this time…you die tonight!" Emeri yelled as she withdrew her two swords.

"We will see about that." Hakudoshi growled as he got ready to fight. Naraku may be my maker but I WILL have her for myself.' He thought.

Soon the fight began and blood was spilled in large amounts. Hakudoshi did not bleed but her cut poisonous gas when he was staled or hit. 'Damn it…he's making it hard with all of these gases around.' Emeri thought as she held Tokijin in her left hand and placed the Kenshuga in front of her. She was covered in dry blood and was glad she did not bleed. Just as Hakudoshi was the right distance she formed an X with both swords and yelled out, "Death Dragon!" A huge black dragon was forced out of the two swords. Its energy was great and it was enough to kill Naraku his self.

Hakudoshi quickly threw Kagura into the attack and quickly made his way behind Emeri. 'She was nothing but a traitor.' Hakudoshi thought as he walked for her to lower her swords. Once she lowered her sword her quickly threw the swords out of her hands and slammed her against the tree. Emeri struggled to get free but was stopped when erh arms where pinned to the tree with Hakudoshi's sword. When she didn't yell in pain Hakudoshi smiled and said, "Do you feel nothing?"

"I feel nothing for you but hate." Emeri growled as she kept still. 'If I continue to fight y wounds will head and the poison will kill me.' She thought.

"We shall see about that…I intend to make you feel a lot more then hate." The older Hakudoshi growled as he slowly began to undo her hairo.

"Don't touch me!" Emeri yelled as she began to kick.

Hakudoshi held her legs down and smiled, "Do I have to pin those down too…or will you stay still?"

"I will never stay still…go get off!" she yelled in anger.

"Silence!" Hakudoshi growled as he grabbed her breast none to gently.

"No! Auntie! Father! HELP ME!" Emeri yelled as tears began to run down her face.

Sesshomaru heard his daughter's scrams and ran faster. He could hear the distress and pain in her voice which only caused his demon blood to boil. Sesshomaru had no idea that he wasn't the only one that had heard her cry of help. Once he reached the clearing he was enraged at what he saw. Hakudoshi had his hands on her exposed chest and she was pinned to the tree by they sword. He watched as her tears ran down the side of her face as she creid. Sesshomaru quickly threw Hakudoshi from his daughter and growled out, "Don't touch my daughter!" was he withdrew the Tokijin.

"Well if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru…I as only admiring her body…and her mouth." Hakudoshi answered as he licked his lips.

"Chichi-ue." Emeri whimpered as she changed back o her child form.

"You will die now." Sesshomaru growled as he prepared to fight.

"I will not die…I will make her my mate." Hakudoshi said as he got ready to fight.

But before either one of them could make a move Hakudoshi was hit by a scared arrow that was filled with power. However that wasn't the only thing that killed him, before he could recover from the hit he was hit by the wind scar that was combined with another sacred arrow. While Hakudoshi dissolved in the blast Sesshomaru released his daughter from the tree she was in and covered her with his tall.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he appeared in the clearing.

"Otu…Out." Emeri cried.

.:pup safe. Up with pack. Sesshomaru growled before saying, "Where is Rin?"

"She is safe…what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is at the castle and is protected." Inuyasha answered. 'Kikiyo helped too…but why?' he thought as her scent began to fade away.

"My lord!" Jaken was heard.

"Gather the army and return to the castle…my daughter has taken care of this pathetic army." Sesshomaru ordered as he made his way back to the castle.

"Sesshomaru…these humans were controlled." Sango said.

Before he could rely he felt Tenseiga pulse as if to say, 'Save them.' "Make sure they leave my lands. I leave it to you general." was all he said before using Tenseiga.

"Otu…Out…"Emeri continued to cry as she slowly fell asleep.

"Come on…we have to go back." Inuyasha said as he offered Kagome his back.

"So much for fighting." Miroku said as he got ion Kirara.

"Let's go." Inuyasha growled.

'He's not going after her…he's actually accepting his role as prince of the western lands and is ignoring his desire…' Kagome thought as she couldn't help but feel proud of him. Once they reached the castle Inuyasha and Sesshomaru disappeared while they waited in the west wing of the castle. Sesshomaru quickly picked up Rin and sniffed her to make sure she was alright. Shippo jumped on to Inuyasha's shoulder and said "You're back!"

"Rin was really worried…how'd it go?" Kohaku replied.

"Everyone was dead by the time we got there…come on Sango is waiting with the others." Inuyasha said as he followed his older brother to the west wing.

"Hurry up little brother." Sesshomaru whispered loud enough so that only he would hear him.

'Little brother…he finally accepts me…I have family now.' Inuyasha thought happily as he did as he was told and followed his brother. Once they reached the west wing everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome left the west wing to rest in their rooms. Once they were all gone both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had the way to a hidden room cleared. Kagome could feel the youki that surrounded the room and kept their aura's hidden. 'This place is completely hidden…where are we?' Kagome thought as she sat by Inuyasha while she heard Sesshomaru say, "Rin are you alight?"

"Rin is fine…where is Rin?"

"We're in a secret place so don't ever show anyone how to get here. Only come here if the castle is attacked." Inuyasha answered.

"You are to follow Kagome and this child here should there be an attack on the castle." Sesshomaru added.

"Waite…I'm not going to sit on the side lines. I WILL help will Naraku." Kagome hissed as she stood up in anger.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled as he stood up to meet her challenge.

"No…I will not stay behind to be left wondering if you will come back to me or if you died in the battle. You can't ask me to do that because I won't." Kagome yelled as she began to ear.

"Rin will still be guarded…do us you wish." Sesshomaru whispered as he looked over his daughter's wounds and licked the dry blood off of her body.

"Who is that?"Rin asked in a curious voice.

"This is Emeri…she was hurt." Sesshomaru answered.

"Rin likes her name…will she be ok?"

"She will be fine." Sesshomaru answered as he put her clothing ack in order.

"Rin is glad."

"What if Kohaku stays and guards Rin." Inuyasha suggested as he held a crying Kagome in his arms.

"He is under Naraku's control, why you brought him here is beyond my reason." Sesshomaru growled.

"He's better now…your daughter set him free…he is no longer under Naraku's control." Kagome explained as she held on to Inuyasha.

"He will be shown he way by Rin and Emeri only when he castle is attacked." Was all Sesshomaru said as he finally let the sleeping child rest outside of his arms.

"Rin will watch her."

"Inuyasha follow me." Sesshomaru ordered as he stood up.

"Go…I'll be fine." Kagome whispered as she let go of him.

After kissing her forehead Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru out only to be led to a different room. However this room was locked and could only be opened by two different swords. Sesshomaru stepped forward and inserted the Tenseiga into the first slot before turning to his younger brother to say, "insert Tetsusiga."

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"All your questions will be answered once the door is opened. " Sesshomaru answered as he waited for Inuyasha to follow.

Without another word Inuyasha inserted Tetsusiga and waited for the door to open. He could feel the Tetsusiga's power was tested before it was thrown out of the slot as the door began to open. Inuyasha watched in amazement as the door opened to reveal a room full of books herbs and spells. He slowly walked in only to discover that it was bigger than what it looked. As the door closed behind them he heard his brothers voice say, "This was father's privet study."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru began to walk on to a deeper part of the room.

"This was father's rivet study, these are books and spells only our mothers ever saw or read." Sesshomaru answered.

"But this isn't the room mother use to read to me in." Inuyasha replied as he followed his brother.

The two were not only able to get along but were able to come to a silent agreement. No longer would they let their past hunt them. They would live as brothers and as a pack just as their father had intended it to be all those years ago. 'After years of fighting I finally understand your words…father.' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled out an old book and said, "There is a way to control your demon blood."

"What are you talking about? Tetsusiga seals my demon blood."Inuyasha replied in confusion.

"Tetsusiga only seals your blood because you are unable to control it." Sesshomaru stated as he opened the book he had once read to show it to his younger brother.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked as he took what his brother had offered him.

"It is the explanation and answer to control the pure demon blood that runs in your veins." He answered.

After thinking over what his brother had just said Inuyasha give a small nod and began to read the page that had been shown to him. It was clear that his father had thought about his future and had written notes and explanations as to how he could do it. After reading both pages Inuyasha stared at the opened book in taught realizing for the first time that his father had thought everything out. 'He was thinking about my future…he knew he would not live.' Inuyasha thought as he tried to control his raging emotions. After a few moments of tense silence Inuyasha heard his brother say, "You will need to master this before we fight Naraku."

"Where…if I do lose control there's no way to reach me." Inuyasha replied.

"Your mate…does she not have the power to subdue you." Sesshomaru asked.

"I will not risk hurting Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Then your answer is simple…your mate is the key to your control." Sesshomaru stated as if it was the simple less thing in the world.

"I will not endanger my mate or the pack!" Inuyasha roared as he realized what he had just said,. 'Kagome…she will be my mate.' He thought

However Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when he was grabbed by the throat as he heard his brother say, "Do not forget Out's words…fine something that is dear to you and your demon blood and make a pat."

"What if you're wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then I will be there to defend your mate until she is able to get you back." Sesshomaru answered.

"Thank you..Aniki." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Come…we must get back to take the women and children to their beds." Sesshomaru replied as he hid the fact that he was glad that he was forgiven for his past mistakes.

After placing the book back the two brothers closed and locked their fathers privet study before making their way back to the hidden room. As they got closer they could smell the scent of worry and the scent of human and hanyou blood. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran into the room to find a worried Kagome, a passed out Rin and a bleeding pup. Sesshomaru quickly began to lick his child's wounds knowing that the healing properties in his spit would help stop the bleeding while Kagome tended to Rin. After a while of silence Sesshomaru was heard as, "What happened here?"

"Your daughter…Emeri woke up and grabbed Rin by the back of the neck. Before I could stop her she was forcing Rin to drink some of her blood." Kagome answered as she tried to lower Rin's fever.

"What did she think she was doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"She will be changed rooms…Inuyasha take your mate and Rin to your room. I shall deal with my daughter." Sesshomaru stated.

"Where will I find you once Rin wakes?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are to keep her with you until I go for her." Sesshomaru answered.

"Come on Inuyasha…I need water to ring her fever down." Kagome said.

But before Inuyasha could pick Rin up to go Sesshomaru had thrown him out of the way only to begin sniffing Rin. 'Her scent…it's been altered.' Sesshomaru thought as he tried to pin point the scent that now lingered in Rin's body. But before he could do anything they watched as the small ten year olds body began to change and be more like one of a twenty year old. Once the changes were completed it was as if Rin had never had a fever. After the shock of it all wore off of Sesshomaru he picked Rin up and said, "Take care of Emeri and tend to her. I will place Rin in a bed room for to rest."

"For how long?" Inuyasha asked.

"When Rin awakes and tells me what happened we will go for our daughter." Sesshomaru answered in a calm voice.

"We will take good care of your daughter…come on Inuyasha." Kagome was heard.

'Rin…what happened? Why did out daughter…do this to you?' Sesshomaru thought as he made his way to his bed room. He would ignore his duties unless it was gravely important. For the first time Sesshomaru was actually worried about someone and he hated it. Ha He hated the wait, not knowing if she was the same or not. That night, while everyone slept, Rin woke up only to cry and panic about what had happened. After calming Rin down Sesshomaru asked, "What happened?"

"Emeri…she forced me to drink some of her blood and I could hear her voice…she did this to protect me." Rin answered as she couldn't help but tear up as she began to explain.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he growled to get access to her neck.

"That isn't all." She answered as she turned her head to give him better access. "I saw everything." She added in a low broken whisper.

"What did you see?" Sesshomaru asked as he finished reassuring himself that she was alright.

"I saw how she lived…I saw why she is so distant from us…I saw how she got here and what that bastard, Hakudoshi did to her. Our daughter is filled with pain." Rin said as she began to cry once more.

"She is safe…our daughter is safe" Sesshomaru stated as he licked her falling tears away.

"Now she's not…she will run and leave us the chance she gets to kill Naraku herself. She will die by that bastards hands. I saw it!" Rin cried as she pushed herself out of his arms to crawl into a small ball.

"She is in a deep sleep and my brother protects her. Please Rin…do not cry." He said in such a hurt voice that Rin was unable to ignore it.

Rin tried to stop her tears as best as she could as she allowed Sesshomaru to take hold of her. She would always feel safe in his arms and knew that she would always be protected by these arms. After getting down Rin heard a loud, deep growl come from Sesshomaru's throat. Rin looked up to face him only to be kissed with such passion and such lust that overcame her. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her lover closer to her. She had seen the future and was certain that this demon, this man whom she loved with all her heart was the only one for her.

Rin was not the only one who knew their choice. Sesshomaru loved her scent, her tease and needed more. He slowly lowered Rin on to the bed and gently began to remove her clothing. Soon the two were overcome by a wave of lust and were unable to stay apart from one another. Once they were completely undressed Sesshomaru examined her every crave and dump on her body just as she did to him. Sesshomaru loved her with all his soul, body and mind. He knew that he was his one and only mate.

Rin arched her back and leaned into his touch as she couldn't help but love him. Sesshomaru slowly leaned into her while Rin could do nothing but in charge her mate to continue their actions. AS Sesshomaru slowly entered her Rin could only moan in pleasure while Sesshomaru leaned down to leave his mark. That night Sesshomaru and Rin became mates. That night the western lands had a new lady to obey and look after. The next morning Rin and Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. Before anyone could walk in or say anything Sesshomaru covered Rin and said "Who is it?"

"My lord we have word that Naraku has entered the lands. "Jaken's voice was heard.

"Have everyone including my daughter meet in the war room." Rin ordered as she claimed out of bed.

"Rin?" Jaken asked.

"Do as the lady of the west orders." Sesshomaru growled.

"yes my lord." Jaken said before running off.

"I can't wear this." Rin replied as she held up the child's clothing she once wore.

"Wait mere." A fully dressed Sesshomaru ordered as he left the room.

'I'm going to need a weapon.' Rin thought as she waited for her mate to return. After a few moments Sesshomaru walked in with some clothing for her.

"Wear this." He stated.

"Thank you." Rin said as she began to get dressed.

"Once in the room you are to stay by my side." Sesshomaru said as he waited for her to get dressed.

"I know…I'm going to need a sword." Rin relied as she removed the small pony tail so that her long hair could hang loosely.

"You will not fight." Sesshomaru growled.

"I WILL protect my mate and pup." She hissed in anger.

"you do not know how to use a weapon." Sesshomaru growled.

"Thanks to the knowledge our daughter pasted on to me I can." Rin stated as she turned to face her mate. "Now let us go, they are waiting for us."

Without another word both Sesshomaru and Rin left their bed room to meet with their family and their people. Sesshomaru knew he would have some trouble to have his people accept a human as a mate but he could only he that he would not have the same trouble his father did in the past. AS soon as they entered the room everyone fell silent at the sight before them. Rin's mark was in view for all to see. AS they entered the room Sesshomaru said, "Emeri come here."

"Yes Out?" the now child hanyou was heard as she approached both her parents.

"My lord! She is a human!" a demon was heard.

"You dare accuses me of a mere human?" Rin asked in such a cold tone that it send shivers down Sesshomaru's spine.

"Chose your words wisely." Sesshomaru was heard.

"She is a human and nothing more!" a guard was heard.

"Then prove it…I grant you permission to attack me and no harm will come to your from my mate." Rin challenged as she stepped forward.

Emeri noticed her father about to pull her mother back but stopped her father and said, "Trust her…mom is going to make her point on her own." In a low whisper so that only her would hear her.

"Before Inuyasha or anyone could stop the guard attacked Rin only to have his attack blocked and his body pinned down to the ground. The guard slashed at Rin, cutting her arm only to watch the wound disappeared. Rin picked the guard up by the throat and said, "I have not been a human since my daughter arrived." before breaking his arm and throwing him aside.

"Would anyone else like to add to his comment?" Rin asked once that guard was taken away.

"My lady." The roomful of demons and humans were heard.

"You need to hide your scent." Emeri said.

"Emeri…my daughter." Rin said as she hugged her daughter for the first time.

Trusting her daughter's choice Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and said, "Do it."

After Kagome hid Rin's scent she used her protective barrier to change Rin's scent to that of a child's. Once she was done she said, "It's done."

"My lord Naraku has crossed the boarders and is on his way here." His general stated.

"Inuyasha we shall meet Naraku…general Kota get my mate a weapon." Sesshomaru ordered as they all got ready to fight.

Just as everyone began to exit the room there was a loud crash and the smell of blood began to surround the castle. Inuyasha quickly drew out Tetsusiga while Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin. Just as they began to see the servants running Emeri ran off with throw of her swords drawn. 'Naraku…you will no longer trouble my family.' She thought as she bean to change. This would be the last time she would change and she knew it. She would die protecting her family.

"Emeri!" Rin yelled.

"Gather all the guards and follow our scents!" Inuyasha ordered as his brother and rin took off.

"Yes my lord."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"you guys go up a head…Shippo, Kohaku follow me." Inuyasha ordered.

"Be careful." Kagome said as she joined Sango and Miroku to go and fight.

"Be safe." Inuyasha said as they parted ways.

And so it began, the final battle for the shikon jewel. Naraku would fight for the jewel while his opponents would fight for their family and for their friends. No one knew what he outcome would be but they would fight till the end to protect their children, friends and loved ones from harms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sango watch out!" Miroku yelled as they fought some demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she continued to fight.

"Death strike!" Emeri's voice was head as she killed the demon's that threatened her family.

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she watched a huge wave of black energy cover the battle field.

'Naraku you're next.' Emeri thought as she made sure that her mother and father was not affected by her attack. "Out…Oka?" she called.

"We're fine." Came her mothers' answer.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she and Kirara dove down to the battle field.

"Sango!" Miroku called.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru was heard as he blocked Naraku's attack against his daughter.

Emeri, Sango, Rin Miroku, Kagome and Sesshomaru all lined up as they waited for Naraku to appear. 'Where are you auntie?'Emeri thought as she and the others watched Naraku step out of the shadows with hundreds of demons' behind him. As Naraku came face to face with his opponents he could do nothing but stare at the hanyou girl that stood alongside them. Sesshomaru let out an enraged growl and said, "Do not look at my daughter!" as he blocked her from view.

"So, the great Lord Sesshomaru hired hanyou pup. How weak of you." Naraku mocked as he stopped good distance from the group.

"Naraku you bastard! Die!" Kagome yelled as she began to shoot her arrows.

"Foolish girl…only Kikiyo has the power to lower my barrier's" Naraku stated only to be forced to over as her arrow merely hit the nearly completed jewel.

'Net time I won't miss." Kagome hissed.

"Attack!" Naraku ordered his demons.

"Who are you talking too Naraku?" Inuyasha asked in an amused filled voice.

'Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Before anyone could blink Naraku began to attack. As their army was cut short everyone fought to live and fought to kill Naraku. Emeri fought alongside her father and just as she was about to get caught, Naraku's extra army was extended arm was destroyed by a very powerful arrow. Everyone turned to see Kikiyo walking out of the forest with her sinidama-chuu close behind her. Emeri jumped aside and landed next to Kikiyo and said, "I was wondering when you would show auntie."

"Auntie?" Inuyasha repeated in confusion. Rin watch out!" Sango yelled.

"Mother!" Emeri yelled.

Before Sesshomaru could reach his mate, Emeri pushed her mother aside and took the full force of the attack. As Naraku's poison filled tentacle entered her she looked at her mother and was glad that she was safe. Everyone froze as the y watched the hanyou girl fall to the floor in front of Naraku. Before anyone could do anything they hand Naraku say, "Move and I'll kill her where she lies."

"Emeri!" Rin yelled.

"Let her go." Both Kikiyo and Kagome hissed as they both got ready to fire.

"So…you're the one I've been looking for…how amusing." Naraku stated as he watched the child's wounds heal.

"I'm also the one that killed Hakudoshi." She growled as she began to get up.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Kikiyo and Kagome quickly stopped his attack once they sw Naraku grab their niece roughly before they said, "Put her down!"

"Bastard." Emeri growled as she forced her demon blood to take care even as the poison ran through her body.

"For now this will be good bye…I will mate his hanyou my mate and I will return for hthe reminder of the jewel." Naraku mocked as he held the struggling girl in his arms.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to pull her sword only to have all three of them thrown away from.

"Emeri!" Rin yelled as she began to tear.

.:mother-female safe…leader male safe…pack safe.: she barked as Naraku began to upt her to sleep.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru roared as he changed into his true from.

But before anyone could reach Naraku, he disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Ignoring his anger, Sesshomaru lowered his head to nuzzle his mate. Inuyasha then surprised the others when he went to Kagome's side to check if she was alright instead of tending to Kikiyo. 'So…he has made his choice.' Kikiyo thought sadly as she approached the grieving family. As Rin cried Sango and Miroku could only stand in shame knowing they were unable to prevent the kidnapping of a child. Once Inuyasha was done checking Kagome he turned to Kikiyo and took a sniff. She still smelled of grave soil and ashes but it was something his human heart wanted to do. Kagome looked at Kikiyo and said, "Hello."

"Kagome…Inuyasha." Kikiyo responded.

"Sesshomaru…she's gone…our daughter is gone." Rin cried as she held on to her mates gue paw.

"What will we do my lord?" Jaken asked as he landed with the two headed dragonet.

"I must speak with you."Kikiyo said.

"Kagome stay with…"Inuyasha began only to be interrupted by Kikiyo's words. "I need to speak with my reincarnation."

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she and Miroku joined her side.

"We have no time to talk…Jaken take care of my Otu's lands while I go and retrieve my daughter." Sesshomaru was heard once he was in his human form.

"I will join you." Kikiyo replied as she faced the demon Lord.

"Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"What reason to you have to join us?" Rin added.

"How do you know my daughter?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I share the same soul with the mate of your brother. She is related to me as much as she is related to her." Kikiyo stated.

"Kikiyo." Kagome whispered.

"Can you find Naraku?" Rin asked as she realized the strength of two miko's.

"No." Kikiyo answered.

"But we can find Emeri." Kagome added as she caught on to Kikiyo's plan.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I will…gave her a protective necklace. We can track her down by tracing the aura of the necklace." Kagome answered.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll leave in the morning." was all he said before he took off with his mate in his arms.

Sesshomaru raced back to the castle and kept Rin at his side as he began to make preparations for his departure. Once his brother and the others returned to the castle Sesshomaru left the rest of the preparations to his brother to tend to his mate. Rin could only hold on to her mate in tears as she realized what had just accrued. 'She protected me…when I should be the one protecting her.' Rin thought as she began to fell asleep in exhaustion.

"We'll get her back." Sesshomaru said as he tried to get her to stop crying.

"We were supposed to protect her…not the other way around." Rin cried as he tears came in rivers.

Unable to take his mates tear's Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the forehead before sinking his fangs into his mark which drained her of the last of her energy. With a final tear Rin fell into a painless and tear less sleep as she was unable to fight off her exhaustion any longer. 'Sleep, just sleep.' Sesshomaru thought as he carefully placed a blanket over her to keep his mate warm from the cold night. After placing three guards to guard his mate Sesshomaru walked out and to the main hall to find his brother checking up on things. Before they could finish Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "Leave us."

"Yes my lord." The servants said as they backed away to leave the two alone.

"How's Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's fine and asleep…are all the preparations done with?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes everyone is getting some rest now." Inuyasha replied.

"What of your mate?" Sesshomaru asked as the two brothers sat in front of one another.

"She is sleeping with Kikiyo at her side." Inuyasha answered.

Soon silence took over and the two brothers found themselves unable to say a word. The silence was soon broke when Inuyasha turned to his brother and said, "We'll get her back…I promise Aniki."

"Naraku will be mine to kill." Sesshomaru added to his brother's comment.

"I will get my niece back and then I will help you defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Will your mate be able to track down my pup?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I trust my mate and Kikiyo…they will find her." Inuyasha answered.

"If you have such trust in her than so do I…I will entrust my daughter's life in her hands." Sesshomaru replied as he began to stand up to leave.

"Make sure to get some rest Aniki…you're going to need your strength." Inuyasha said as he too got up to leave.

"As should you…little brother." Sesshomaru said before he walked out.

"I'm tougher than you demon…after all I can control my pure demon blood." Inuyasha shot back as he couldn't help but smirk.

Without another word Sesshomaru left his brother to do what he pleased while he left to sleep alongside his mate. Inuyasha on the other hand walked into his room to find Kagome in a deep sleep and Kikiyo wide awake while watching her reincarnation sleep. 'What did Kikiyo do to Kagome?' Inuyasha thought as he began to tense up. After all he knew that Kikiyo had tried to harm Kagome in the past; even though Kagome would never tell him the truth he knew…he always knew. Kikiyo noticed his reaction and said, "I've done nothing to your mate."

"Kikiyo…how are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"So you do acknowledge my reincarnation as your mate." Kikiyo stated as she ignored his question.

"Yes, she will be my mate and the only one for as long as she lives." Inuyasha answered as he placed a blanket over Kagome to keep her warm.

"I will help you save your niece and I will help defeat Naraku." Kikiyo replied.

"How do you know Emeri?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is also my niece…I will leave you to your mate." Kikiyo answered as she walked out to wonder the castle grounds.

Inuyasha waited for Kikiyo to be completely gone before he climbed into bed with his mate. Once he was settled in bed he pulled Kagome closer to him and kept her close to him. He had no idea if he would still be his self after this fight he would only try to stay by Kagome's side. 'I will never forget you…you're the only one I will ever die for.' Inuyasha thought he and his demon blood began to plan and combine their strength into one body and one mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She couldn't smell her families scents, all she could smell was miasma. As she tried to sit all she could fell was pain. 'Where am I? Otu? Oka?' she thought as she pushed herself to get up. AS she finally managed to sit up she heard a familiar voice say, "Finally you are up. I thought I gave you too much poison."

"Naraku…you bastard." She hissed as she pulled away from him.

"Now Emeri…you shouldn't speak to your mate in such a way." Naraku growled as a grin appeared on his face.

"I will never be your mate!" she growled as she stood up.

"You are and will be mine." Naraku growled as he stood up to face her.

"No…no…"Emeri said as she saw him claim out of the bed with nothing on.

Emeri looked in disgust before turning only to realize that she too was without any clothing. She quickly reached for the sheets and covered her body as she tried to realize what this bastard did. But before she could get a hold of reality she felt Naraku approach her from behind and hold her arms down as he bit down on his mark. 'No…no…this can't be.' Her mind raced as she tried to break free.

"No!" Emeri yelled as she broke free and jumped away from him.

"Kagura! Have my mate dressed before her family arrives." Naraku ordered as he walked out of the room.

"This is what lord Naraku wants you to wear." The wind demon ordered.

"Give me my clothing…give me my fire rat clothing!" Emeri growled.

"Suite yourself." Kagura hissed as she threw the clothing at the hanyou girl before walking out.

'No…while I slept…'Emeri thought as she began to get dressed. It was at that moment that she decided her fate. She would no longer wonder or leave her destiny in the hands of fate. Emeri would chose to change her destiny and she would control her fate. 'He will pay for what he did. He will go to hell and burn for all eternity.' She thought as he began to get dressed.

"Have you found her?" a worried Rin asked as the two miko's held hands in concentration.

"We've found her." Kikiyo announced as the two opened their eyes.

"Can you tell if she's alright?" a worried Rin added.

"Her aura has changed…Inuyasha we have to hurry." Kagome answered.

"Which way?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Naraku is close by…to the east." Kikiyo answered as he sinidama-chuu began to surround her.

"Let's go." Inuyasha replied as he offered his back to Kagome.

"You know what to do." Sesshomaru said as h e took hold of his mate.

"Sango, Miroku…let's go." Inuyasha said as the group of demon's hanyou, and humans ran to save a member of their family.

They had no idea what to expect or if she was even alive but they would find her and they WOULD bring her back home safely. Naraku watched as they continued to get closer to his hidden castle. Soon he would have the entire jewel and the western lands to his self. Naraku turned to Kagura and said, "Go for my mate…I want her at my side so when they return. Kanna stay with Kota." He ordered. As he watched the image faded.

"I found you on my own you worthless bastard." Emeri's hate fill voice was heard.

"Kagura." Naraku called.

"Kanna…Kagura…leave us." Emeri ordered.

"They only obey my orders." Naraku mocked.

"I don't think so…leave." Emeri growled as she applied pressure to their heart.

"But how? How can you a half breed do this?" Naraku questioned.

"Didn't you know? My kind combines both mats powers…when I die you will follow. Should you die I will follow…it is the bond that mates share." Emeri explained as she watched the two girls walk out.

"If this is true than I have your gift…the gift of the ages." Naraku replied as he approached her.

Emeri couldn't help but laugh his statement before she said, "You're mistaking…this gift is not a part of you what so ever."

"Foolish girl…I drank your blood just as you drank mine." Naraku growled as he picked her up by the neck.

"Since I was not awake you have none of my powers…I however have full access to all of your powers." Emeri said as she easily broke free from his hold on her.

"Then you will be my way to live." Naraku growled in anger as he turned his back to her.

"Do you honestly think that I would let you live? That my father, uncle and family would let you live after you took me?" Emeri asked as she appeared in front of him.

"They will have no choice but to let me live once they find out that your life is tied to my own." Naraku growled as he pushed her aside to walk out; leaving a speechless girl behind.

'No…they will find another way…but my aunt will not let us live.' Emeri thought as she watched her husband leave her side. She had no idea how her family would take these news but she would help them kill Naraku. 'I must die now…in order to live in the future.' Were her last depressing thoughts as she went to join Naraku outside the main gate's of the castle.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku cried as he unleashed it upon the demons that stood in their way.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango was heard as she and Kirara began to fight.

"Go Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"We will hold them off, get her back!" Sango added.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as they were surround by thousands of demons.

"Hit the mark." Kagome whispered as she shot her arrows alongside Kikiyo.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru roared.

Once the demon filled sky was clear they watched as more began to appear. But just as clearly they appeared they disappeared without saying anything about their sudden disappearance the group continued to make their way to Naraku's castle. They were surprised to see no guards and no demons to attack them at the front gate. Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "She's close by."

"There is something wrong. We must hurry." Kikiyo replied.

"Lord Naraku and Lady Emeri have been expecting you." The wind demon replied as she opened the main gates.

"Emeri!" Sango yelled as they entered the grounds to see Naraku holding her up by the throat.

"Welcome…welcome to my castle." Naraku greeted as he threw this mate to land in front of the group of demons, humans and a hanyou.

"Emeri!" Rin cried as she ran to her daughter's side.

"Kanna!" Emeri called as she stood up.

"She will obey me first and for most…not my bitch." Naraku roared as he had a demon bring her to him.

"Naraku what have you done!" Sesshomaru roared as he withdrew Tokijin.

"Emeri is my may…the western lands are mine." Naraku stated as he took hold of her.

"Let my daughter go!" Rin hissed as she got ready to fight.

"Kagura! Kanna! Get him off of me!" Emeri ordered as she tried to break free.

"They wouldn't…" Naraku growled but was cut off when both Kagura and Kanna attacked their creator.

"That's where your wrong, you see…I gave them back their lives…I give them their hears." Emeri growled as she easily caught her weapons.

"You all will die!" Naraku roared as he began to the final battle.

The others quickly jumped in the battle while Emeri stood aside waiting for Kanna's final order to be done. 'Please do no fail me Kanna.' Emeri thought as she watched her family fight. Inuyasha not only fought but staid aware of everyone's scent. He would not let anyone die and would not let Naraku live. Kagome had just avoided one of Naraku's attacks when she was grabbed and pulled to the evil demon.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

"Hiraikotsu!" a she and Kirara ran to catch her.

"Auntie!" Emeri yelled as she finally joined in the battle.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru roared one last time before he transformed.

"Let her go!" Rin hissed.

"Kill me and you kill her." Naraku growled as held up a bleeding Emeri.

"I will not let you take my daughter with you." Rin hissed as she tried to cut her daughter free.

"No!" Sesshomaru growled as he took to his human form.

"Kill him!" Emeri yelled as tears ran down the side of her face.

"Inuyasha?" a confused Sango asked as she and Miroku landed by him and Kagome.

"That bastard…you forced her!" Inuyasha growled as he finally got his demon blood free.

"Inuyasha no." Sesshomaru growled.

"Kill him! Please kill him!" Emeri yelled as she grabbed her sword to stab herself in the chest with her own word.

"Stay still!" Naraku ordered as he threw his mates weapons away from her.

"Emeri?" Kagome asked in a depressed voice.

Kikiyo followed the young girl dressed in white though the dark halls of the castle. Kanna had pulled her and urged her to follow her to Naraku's heart. The key to Naraku's death. As they continued to walk down the hall Kikiyo couldn't help but feel sad and could not help but feel that there would be a lose at the end. Kikiyo looked at the young girl and said, "We must hurry."

"It is this way…we will reach it shortly." Kanna spoke for the first time since she was created.

"It is here." Kanna stated as she opened the darkened room.

"It's a child." Kikiyo said.

"We must hurry…my lady is not well." Kanna stated it so as she reached for the infant.

"I shall take him…I will kill Naraku." Kikiyo replied as she reached for the child after swinging her bow behind her.

After breaking through he child barrier, Kikiyo and Kanna made their way back to the battle field. Kikiyo realized then that she would be the one to kill Naraku and her niece. 'I free you Inuyasha…I will find peace for my niece.' Kikiyo thought as the two now reached to the battle field as their senses continued to worsen. Kikiyo would not only kill another person she loved, but a family member.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Kill him!" Emeri yelled before Naraku slammed his lips on to hers o silence hers.

"Sesshomaru…what are we going to do?" a crying Rin asked as she turned away to avoid her daughters tears.

"If we kill him we kill Emeri." Miroku said as he tried to calm his son to be wife.

"Get of my pup!" Sesshomaru growled as he began the second battle.

"Iron revere, soul stealer!" Inuyasha was heard as he too continued the battle.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called as he brought his daughter to his mate.

"Please…just kill him!" Emeri yelled once more.

"No one will ever kill me as long as my life is tied to yours'." Naraku growled as he easily threw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away from him.

"No but we can take the jewel." Kagome was heard as she aimed for the upper part of his body.

"No!" Sesshomaru yield as he used the Tenseiga to block the miko's arrow.

"Emeri are you alright?" Rin was heard as Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to fight and bleed.

"Please just kill him. Oka please." Emeri growled as she pulled way and ran for her swords.

But before Emeri could attack Naraku fell to his knees in pure pain as the jewel was ripped out of him and handed to Kagome by Kikiyo's sinidama-chuu. All eyes turned to the undead miko who held an infant child in her arms with the some color of hair that Hakudoshi once had. AS the jewel was purified Kikiyo stared at Naraku and said, "Finally…you will burn in hell for all the lives you've taken."

"Kill me and kill my mate." The now weak Naraku growled as he tried to get the jewel back.

"Stay away!" Emeri yelled as she threw herself a Naraku.

"Emeri!" Rin yelled as she watched the two fly into the side of the gate wall.

"For give me." was all Kikiyo said before she send a burst of purifying energy into the child's body.

"No!" Sesshomaru roared as he turned to stop the undead miko.

Inuyasha held back his brother as they watched both Naraku's and Emeri's bodies burn. Kagome held a crying Rin as she tried to hold her own tears. Sango and Miroku watched as Emeri closed her eyes in pain, and happiness as tears ran down the side of her face. AS the ashes were spread out across the lands Kikiyo approached the grieving family knowing what she had done would cause everyone of them to hater her. After handing Rin to Sesshomaru, Kagome approached Kikiyo and surprised everyone by her actions. Kagome not only showed no signs of hate or destine but held Kikiyo and said, "Thank you…thank you for helping her." as tears ran down the side of her face.

"I…Inuyasha I set you free…live and be happy." Kikiyo said as she allowed signal tear run down her face before she allowed the souls that were trapped in her clay body be free.

"She's gone…our daughter is gone." Rin cried as she clung to her mate in tears.

"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed.

"We should go back to the castle." Miroku said.

"Miroku's right, we aren't safe here." Sango added.

"We shall meet you there." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to his usual ball of light.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said as he held on to a sleeping Kagome.

While Sesshomaru left his brother and his pack to journey to the castle on their own he held his mate and hoped he would be able to help her. Once in the castle he ordered Jaken to release the children and that no one was to disturbed him and his mate for any reason. Jaken was to speak with his brother should anything happen. Once they were in their own room, Sesshomaru held Rin and cried alongside her knowing he had just lost their first pup. He had no idea how he would continue or how he could convince his mate to continue to live as the demon of ages.

"She's gone, our daughter is gone." Rin cried.

"Shh…she's not gone…she will never be gone." Sesshomaru said as he licked the tears off his mates face.

Out raged by his words, Rin pushed him off of her sand said, "How can you say that?! How can you say she will never be gone when you…we saw her die!"

Sesshomaru quickly took Rin by the back of her neck; which caused her to limp before he said, "She is not gone because she will still be born."

"Sesshomaru…I want my daughter." Rin said as he let her go.

"You will have her…I will give you our daughter back." Sesshomaru growled as he carried his mate on to the bed.

"Wait…we can't." Rin said.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru growled.

"The jewel is still whole…we have to protect Kagome until it is gone." Rin answered as she sat up.

"Do you wish to speak with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No we can talk to her in the morning. I just want to be with you right now." Rin answered as she wrapped her arms.

Without another word the two settled in to bed and slept peacefully. Knowing full well that they would soon have their daughter back into their lives they would be happy and would not morn their dead daughter's death. Morning came to soon for the two lovers and were greatly welcomed at breakfast when they entered to dining hall were they found everyone seated and eating. Inuyasha sat across Kagome and at the top of the table. Beside Kagome and Inuyasha were two extra seats that were meant for the lord and lady of the lands. Inuyasha looked at his brother and said, "Aniki."

"Good morning." Sango was heard.

"Good morning." Rin greeted happily.

"Rin are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I'm just glad that it's all over." Rin answered.

"Kirara…get down." Kohaku was heard.

"The general is alive…he wants' to speak to you and they plan to have a talk arranged for Rin to be introduced to the lands." Inuyasha spoke as Sesshomaru and Rin sat down.

"Any arrangements shall be held until you return." Sesshomaru stated as he and Rin began to eat.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I want you all to be here for the ball." Rin answered.

"How long will you be gone?" Sesshomaru asked as he proved to them all that he agreed with his mate that they should all be there.

"I have to go talk to my mom about something's.' Kagome announced as she held the now completed jewel.

"It will take us some days to get back." Miroku added.

"Do you all have to go?" Rin asked.

"Kohaku can stay…I don't want him to get hurt on our way back to the village." Sango answered.

"Will you want some guards?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, we will be fine." Inuyasha answered.

"Take Tenseiga…it will protect you." Sesshomaru ordered as h e handed his brother the healing sword.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she made Inuyasha take the sword.

"When do we leave?" Miroku asked.

"We leave tomorrow after we've gotten some rest." Inuyasha answered.

"Then you all should rest. Come Sesshomaru we have some things to settle with our people." Rin said as she suddenly stood up.

"Inuyasha you know where to find us." Sesshomaru was heard as e two walked out.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Oi, your staying here runt." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome!" Shippo whined.

"I'm sorry Shippo but you'll be safer here. Kohaku will play with you." Sango said.

"Please Shippo." Kagome added.

"Ok." Shippo said in a depressed voice.

After eating and resting for most of the day the small group got ready to leave. Kagome had no idea if she would be allowed to choose the feudal area as her new home but he would try. The next day, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku began their long journey back to their home. They knew it would be filled with battles for the jewel and knew that it would not be over until the jewel was gone for good. 'I will follow my heart and stay by Inuyasha's side." Kagome thought as they began their way back to Kaede's village.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took them a week before they made it back to the village. Kaede was relieved to finally hear that her sister rested in peace. After eating and spending the day helping Kaede gather herbs and make dinner everyone settled down in Kaede's hut and slept for the night. Kagome deiced that she would see her family in the morning when they would be awaken for her decision. She wanted to spend the whole day with her family before she left them to live in a time she now called home. 'I'm sorry mom…Sota…Jin-chan..but I love Inuyasha and I can't image life without him. Not after all we've been through.' Kagome thought as she fell asleep in her soon to be husbands arms.

"Take care." Miroku said.

"We'll protect the village." Sango added.

"Thanks, we'll be back." Kagome aid as she hugged Sango.

"We have to get the last two shards from tat wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"Let's worry about that later." Kagome said before jumping into the well that would allow her to go back to her time.

"Go…we'll look after things." Miroku said.

Once on the other side of the well, Kagome and Inuyasha leave the well house to find her mother just leaving the house and a crying Sota behind her. Kagome quickly ran to catch up to her mother and stopped her mother just as she was going down the shrine steps. While Inuyasha held the crying boy Kagome hugged her crying mother before she asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

"It's Jii-chan…he's in the hospital." Her crying mother answered.

"What happened? How did he get hurt?" a very worried Kagome asked.

"He was attacked on his way home from a neighboring shrine. Kagome we could lose him." Her mother explained.

"What hospital?" Kagome asked as she began to think.

"Tokyo hospital." Her mother answered.

"We'll meet you there." was all Kagome said before she ran into the house.

"Go…we'll be there soon." Inuyasha told the crying child.

One they were down the shrine steps Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome running into the main house. Inuyasha followed Kagome inside only to be told to change into some other clothing that would help him bland in, in modern day Tokyo. After doing what he was told Kagome and Inuyasha left the house to the hospital. Thanking the gods for his demon speed, Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the hospital just as her mother and Sota did. After calming her mother down Kagome and Ms. Higurashi left to talk to the doctor while Inuyasha kept Sota busy. Kagome turned to the doctor and said, "Will he be alright?"

"Your grandfather will be fine but there is a chance he will not be able to use his right arm." The doctor answered.

"Thank you doctor." Ms. Higurashi said as she turned to look at her father.

"Don't worry mom…everything is going to be ok." Kagome said as she held her mother.

"I know dear…I know." Her mother replied.

"Why don't you go and get Sota and Inuyasha and I'll stay with Jii-chan." Kagome suggested.

"Ok…it's good to have you home."Mama Higurashi said before leaving her daughter alone with her father.

Ms. Higurashi son found her son and Inuyasha in the waiting room just sitting down in silence. Her son was now asleep from crying so much and the hanyou that looked after her son was calm and clearly worried. 'He see's us as family…I am glad.' Ms. Higurashi thought as she took her sleeping boy out of the young man's arms. As Inuyasha handed her the boy he looked at her and asked, "Where's Kagome?"

"She's with Jii-chan…why?" Ms. Higurashi answered as she picked up on his stress.

"Damn it Kagome…which way?" Inuyasha replied as he began to sniff her out.

"It's this way…what is going o?" Ms. Higurashi said as she led the way.

"Kagome's going to use up all of her energy." Inuyasha answered as he followed to worried women.

"How?"

"She's going to heal the old man." Inuyasha answered as they reached the door.

Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha walked into the room to find a bright glowing Kagome and a sleeping old man. Once Kagome's energy dimmed down she turned to her mother with a smile on her face before she fell forward and passed out. Inuyasha quickly caught Kagome and held her close to him. Inuyasha looked at the jewel that hung around her neck only to see that the jewel was close to a white color. Ms. Higurashi placed her son on the chair as he began to wake up and ran to her daughter's side. After making sure that she was ok, Ms. Higurashi looked up at the hanyou who loved her daughter and asked, "Will she be alright?"

"She is just tried; I'm taking her back to the shrine." Inuyasha answered.

"What was she doing? Was that her miko energy?" she replied.

"She was healing him. She developed her miko energy enough to heal people of their wounds.' Inuyasha explained.

"Mom…how's Jii-chan?" a very sleepy Sota was heard.

"He's going to be alright…hurry if they see her that pale the doctors will want to look at her to make sure she's alright." Ms. Higurashi said.

"We'll wait for you at the shrine." Was all Inuyasha said before jumping out of the window and taking off with the woman he loved in hand. 'Damn it Kagome…you better be alright.' Inuyasha thought as he easily made his way through the city roof tops.

Rin jumped back as her attack was blocked and thrown back at her. She was slowly coming into her new demon seed and strength and was training day and night to master it. 'Ok…what's this?' she thought as she picked another spell that she had et to use from the knowledge that was given to her. Once Rin had her attack ready she looked up to face at her enemy and charged. 'Hope this doesn't kill him.' Rin thought as she avoided the attack and used the hilt of her sword to lightly tap his chest. "Wow." Rin said as she watched Sesshomaru's general fly across the training field and slam against the back wall.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru was heard as he approached her.

"That's enough, leave us." Rin ordered as the general quickly stood up.

"You should be resting." Sesshomaru growled.

"I can't rest knowing I haven't gotten complete control over my powers. I will not have a child until I am able to protect…her." Rin growled back as she sheathed her sword.

"Rin you will train when you are better." Sesshomaru stated as he took another step to her.

"I'm fine! Now leave me be!" Rin yelled as she stormed off.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru roared as he quickly took hold of her from the back of her neck.

"Let go." Rin growled as she refused to submit.

.:QUIET.: Sesshomaru growled as he took her to their bed room.

.:stupid leader…stupid mate.: she growled back which only caused his hold on her to tighten.

After making sure Rin would stay still Sesshomaru called for his general and ordered that no one was to train with his mate. He advised all of his guards and demon servants no to train his mate or there would be hell to pay. After spending the day sending his orders, Sesshomaru met with Rin in the dining hall. Once he sat down Rin kept her eyes on her plate and refused to acknowledge him what so ever. Once hthe silence was too much to bare Sesshoamru looked at his wife and said, "You will not train for the next two days."

"I WILL continue to tran even if I do not have anone to train with." Rin stated in such a cold voice that she reminded him of his mother.

"You have yet to eat or sleep, you will rest." Sesshomaru replied in a calm voice.

"No! I am not a child and I am no longer human! I am your mate and your damn equal so leave me be!" Rin yelled as she stood up in anger.

"You ARE my equal but first and form most you are my mate. You and I share a bond and should you be weak I will be weak. If I am weak my people will not follow my orders." Sesshomaru replied before he walked out and let her think about his words.

'Sesshomaru…I…I'm so selfish.' Rin thought sadly as her anger disappeared only to be replaced by guilt. After eating a big meal Rin left to her room to take a much needed bath After relaxing in the hot water Rin entered her room and went to sleep to get the rest she needed. 'I'm sorry Sesshomaru…I'm so sorry.' She thought as she began to fell asleep. That night she fell asleep in tears knowing that she not only put herself in danger but her mate in danger as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Rin woke up to find that her husband was already gone. After getting dressed Rin left the room to go and eat. Once she had eaten a good breakfast se went in search of her mate by following the bond they had. Rin found her love in the main hall with his general and Jaken. Jaken held a letter and the general seemed as if her was ready to leave should he be given the order. Not wanting to anger Sesshomaru ore, Rin stood on the back of the room quietly waiting for him to finish.

"Jaken take this to my brothers' lands and have him guard the village until the jewel is gone." Sesshomaru was heard.

"What of these shards? That wolf demon said to give them to your brother." Jaken asked.

"Should I take some guards?" The general asked.

"Give the shards to the monk should my brothers mate be gone. No guards will be needed; I trust that you will be able to handle things." Sesshomaru answered as he briefly turned to look at Rin.

"Yes my lord." The two were heard before they walked out and prepared to leave the lands.

"Jaken." Rin called as she finally spoke.

"Yes my lady?" he replied.

"Make sure you find out that everything is well. I would like to know what is happening." She answered.

"Yes my lady." He said as he walked out.

"Have you eaten?" Sesshomaru asked once they were gone.

"Yes…I'm sorry." Rin said as she bared her neck and growled for forgiveness.

.:forgiven.: Sesshomaru barked before capturing her lips in a lust filled kiss.

The two soon found themselves unable to kept their hands off of each other. After pulling apart for much needed air, the two made their way to their room only to e stopped and led to a different part of the western lands. 'Damn it.' Rin thought as she hid her scent with the scent of anger and guilt. Sesshomaru walked in and said, "We have the jewel shards."

"We are no here because of that." Koga said.

"We are here to form an alliance." The wolf demon girl added.

"I am lady Rin…who are you?"

"This is my mate, Ayame." Koga answered in a respectful tone.

"What reason do you have to want an alliance with the western lands?" Sesshomaru asked aas he easily picked up on a familiar scent.

But before Koga could answer they heard Rin say, "You're the one who allowed those wolves to attack my village…I died because of you!"

"Koga has never even met you!" Ayame yelled.

"It was three years ago…when an evil man gave you the second jewel shard you had." Rin explained as she hid behind her mate.

"koga what is she talking about?" Ayame asked.

"That was in the past, I no longer hunt humans." Koga answered.

"We will seek you out once my brother has returned now leave my lands." Sesshomaru growled as he smelled the fear coming off of his mate.

Without a word, the two wolf demon's nodded and took their leave; not at all wanting to have a battle with the inuyouki. Once they were gone Rin had relaxed as it and deiced that it would be best for her if she would sleep and forget about her encounter with the wolf lord. 'Inuyasha has fought him before…he will be the one to deiced the alliance between the wolf tried and the western lands.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched his mate sleep peacefully.

She opened her eyes unsure if she was in a hospital had or at her own home. But the moment she felt his presence surround her she knew it didn't matter where she was because she was safe. Once Kagome opened her eyes she found her loved sitting beside her bed and was relieved that she was home. However her nightmare soon came flooding back and she sat up in shock. She turned to Inuyasha and asked, "How's Jii-chan? Is he ok? Is he still in the hospital?"

Inuyasha quickly pulled the panicking Kagome into his arms and said, "Shh…the old man is fine…h he is coming back today."

"So Jii-chan is ok?" Kagome asked once again as she began to calm down.

"He's ok…thanks to you." Inuyasha answered as he looked down at her.

"Oh thanks god…I'm so happy." Kagome replied.

"Come on, Sota still asleep and I'm pretty sure you're a better cook." Inuyasha said as he began to get up.

"Thank god, he's alright…I was so worried." Kagome confused as she too got up.

"It's ok, everything is fine." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as they headed down stairs.

"Morning sis." A sleepy Sota was heard as he entered the bath room.

"I'm making breakfast so don't go back to sleep." Kagome called as she walked down the stairs.

While Kagome made breakfast Inuyasha sat on the kitchen table and watched Kagome as she easily made their food. Once Sota was down stairs he dragged Inuyasha to watch TV while Kagome finished what she was doing. 'I wonder if they'll let me go? How long will it take for Inuyasha to return? Would I live long enough to see my mother again?' Kagome thought sadly as she finished their meals. Once she was done Kagome set the plates on the table before walking over and yelling, "Foods ready."

"Food!" Sota yelled.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said as he followed the small child.

"There's some for you too so come on…love." Kagome said as she followed Sota in to the kitchen.

"Thanks sis." Sota said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kagome relied.

"This is good." Inuyasha stated with a mouth full of food as well.

"That goes for you too." Kagome said as she began to eat.

"Thanks sis." Sota said as he reached to sever his self more.

"Slow down." Kagome said as she couldn't help but giggle.

After eating in silence Sota washed the dashes while Kagome went up for a much needed bath. Just as Kagome got out of the shower the phone rang and she ran down the stairs to answer it. Kagome quickly picked up the phone and said, "Hello, Higurashi residents."

"Kagome…we're on our way home. Can you please get the couch ready, Jii-chan is still on some medication." She heard her mother.

"Sure, I'll make him some lunch too." Kagome offered.

"Thank you dear, we'll be hoe in a while."

"K, dye."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone Kagome turned around to go get dressed but was stopped by Inuyasha. Inuyasha held out his hair and offered it to her but Kagome merely stepped aside and ran up the stairs to her room to change. Once Kagome was changed Kagome walked back down to find Sota and Inuyasha getting things ready. Kagome walked down and said, "Thanks guys, can you just make sure that they don't need any help up the steps."

"Sure, come on Inuyasha." Sota said as he dragged him out.

"I'm just going to fix Jii-chan's food." Kagome called loud enough for Inuyasha to hear her.

Just as Kagome was about to go out to wait with her brother and her lover, the front door opened and a very amused Sota walked in. He was followed by her mother and Inuyasha with Jii-chan in his arms. Inuyasha carefully placed Jii-chan on the couch and made sure he was alright before he stepped back and allowed him to reach for his food. However his food was completely forgotten when he saw his granddaughter hugging her mother. Jii-chan placed his food down and said, "Kagome…come here."

"Jii-chan! I'm so glad you're ok." Kagome exclaimed as she gladly hugged her grandfather.

"Kagome, you made me so proud. You are truly a Higurashi." He told her as he too gladly held her.

"Thank you Jii-chan." 'Kagome said as she couldn't help but cry.

"You will live happily and you will guard the jewel well." Jii-chan added as they ended their huge.

"Jii-chan you need to rest." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"We'll all talk at dinner." He announced as he began to stand up.

"Should I?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I can walk." He was heard.

"We'll be outside mama." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha began to walk out.

"Why?" Sota asked.

"Someone has o look after the shrine while Jii-chan rest."Kagome replied before closing the door behind her.

After tending to the shrine guests and doing the regular chores that needed to be done, Inuyasha and Kagome went back inside for dinner. Kagome was pleased to see that her favorite meal was made and that they were all together as a family. 'I can tell them now.' She thought as she quietly ate her meal. However her mother was ruined and her heart was crashed when she saw her brother turn to Inuyasha and ask, "Are you going to school with Kagome? Are you going to stay now that Kagome has the jewel whole?"

"Sota." Kagome whispered.

"Uh…well…Kagome." Inuyasha was heard.

"Actually, that is why we came back, once I purify the jewel the well will close." Kagome said.

"So where do you plan to do this?" her mother asked even though she already knew the answer. She had always known that she would chose to stay by Inuyasha's side.

"I will only be gone for a couple of months." Was all Kagome answered.

"So your leaving?" Sota asked in a depressed voice.

"No…well yes but I will come back." Kagome answered.

"Kagome?" her mother asked.

"She as made her choice and we should believe in her." Jii-chan interrupted. "She deserves to follow her heart."

"When are you leaving?" her mother asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Inuyasha answered as he remembered Kagome's tears.

"Then we will be waiting." Jii-chan replied.

"Can we have a party when you get home?" Sota asked.

"We'll have a huge party." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Thanks for understanding." Kagome said.

Just as promised he two left and didn't return. Kagome had bought some clothing that would be easier to fight in and was glad her family understood. Inuyasha remained quiet and in shock but before Kagome could ask him or question him about his quietness, she was unable to when she confronted by Sango, Miroku, Jaken and the general of the western lands. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and let out a deep growl. Once both Jaken and the general had submitted be stepped aside and asked, "What happened? Why has my brother sent you?"

"Koga scent these to Kagome." Miroku answered.

"Some how he knew you were in the western lands." Sango added.

"My lord we must return." Jaken was heard.

"Miroku the shards." Kagome replied.

"But my lord."

"We will wait five days." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes my lord."

However the conversion and all thoughts were put to an end when Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Make your wish." while handing him the jewel.

"Kagome." He said.

"I trust you…Miroku can you and Kaede put up a barrier." Kagome asked as she steped away from her lover's side.

But before anyone could point out that Kaede was not there, the elderly woma walked ot and said, "I will help ye child."

"As will I." Miroku added.

Once the three barriers were up Kagome stood back and waited for her lover and soon to be husband to make his wish. She had no idea and knew he would do the right thing. Inuyasha held the jewel tightly and thought about the love he held for his mate. Finally after a few moments of thought Inuyasha held the jewel and said, "I wish for Midoriku to win her battle and for my mating with Kagome be blessed for as long as we both shall live."

"Inuyasha." Kagome was heard before she fell forward as the world around her went dark.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled in a worried voice.

"We must take her back to the village." Sango said.

"Let's go." A worried Inuyasha was heard, 'her scent is changing.' He thought.

Once they reached the village Inuyasha placed a damp towel on Kagome's head to help lower the fever she had gotten. No one knew what would happen but they all believed everything would turn out fine. No one knew what Inuyasha's wish would do to Kagome but they all knew that she would be left unharmed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After waiting for Kagome to wake up the group returned to the western lands. They were surprised at the effect of Inuyasha's wish but were glad to know that Kagome would be alright. Kagome was now a miko-hanyou and was well respected. Once they entered the main room they were surprised to see a quiet Rin and an enraged Sesshomaru. They were speaking with Ayame and Koga but as soon as Inuyasha walked in Sesshomaru was heard say, "This matter shall be left for my brother to deiced. Come Rin was must get you to bed."

"You're the prince of these lands?" a shocked Koga was heard.

"Is that a problem?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin walked out.

"Of course not, it's good to see you again." Ayame was heard as she forced her mate to settle down.

"I'm glad you both are alright." Kagome was heard as she showed her self.

"Kagome? Is that you?" a confused Koga was heard.

"Princess Kagome has woken my lord." Jaken was heard.

"Kagome you should be resting." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm fine, besides I don't want you to be rude." She relied as she sat down in front of Ayame.

"Where's the monk and the slayer?" Koga asked.

"That's not what we're here to talk about. Why do you want an alliance?" Inuyasha replied which surprised everyone to see that he could run these or any other lands.

"We want to be safe. The wolf tried is not as big as it once was and we have more enemies now." Ayame answered knowing her mate would never tell the truth.

"Feh, if we take the alliance you cannot go back to hunting humans." Inuyasha was heard.

"Of course." Koga said.

While the meeting went on Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the east wing where they needed to speak with Totosai. After what had accord, Sesshomaru thought it would be best to get his daughters sword in advanced. However it would be him that would get a surprise once they began to make the arrangements. They found Totosai sitting down and eating while the guards backed away. Sesshomaru ordered his guards to leave before he said, "You must forge a sword equal to both Tenseiga and Tetsusiga."

"He must forge two." Rin corrected.

"So the young lord has decided to mate with a human." Totosai commented.

"I was once human, I am Lady of these lands and the goddess of the ages." Rin hissed as she showed her tore power.

"I see, I will need two fangs from each of you." Totosai stated as he got ready to pull them out.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said.

Once Totosai had the fangs he needed Rin to turned to the demon swords smith as he asked, "How long will it take you to make such swords?"

"To create such swords I will need five years to make them." Totosai answered as he got ready to leave.

"Not a day later, Sesshomaru I'm hungry." Rin said.

"So be it, you may go." Sesshomaru ordered as he followed his mate.

'So the two have finally seen what their father meant.' Totosai thought as he left the western lands to start on the next two swords.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked in to the dining hall to find an angry Inuyasha and an eating Kagome. Rin joined Kagome's side while Sesshomaru was joined his brothers side. He watched in amusement as his younger brother dusted the dirt off of his self while he tried not to growl. Rin looked at Kagome and the two began to laugh only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru who asked, "What is it you two find amusing?"

"Bad move Aniki." Inuyasha was heard.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome hissed.

"Sesshomaru you jerk!" Rin yelled.

Soon the two girls were left alone to eat; laugh and cry together while their mates staid at a safe distance. Both were now two months pregnant and the two were also glad that demon pregnancies took les then the usual eight months. In the end things turned out much different but al to better then they were meant to be. Thanks to Emeri's interference in their time she was able to make things better. In the end everybody believed she was meant to help them and that she was meant to die only to be born with a twin. Kagome and Inuyasha would live forever and would live to watch their children grow up and to see Ms. Higurashi once again. Sango and Miroku died but their children's, children's were well looked after by both families.

The end.

**A/N: well there you have it…the last chapter…I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment but I just couldn't think of a better ending. Hope you liked it and hope you all will read my next ****fic****Dragons or involved.**


End file.
